Come Together: A story of magic
by Adipodes Poe
Summary: Seven years to master it, when in a moment, you could lose it forever. RH, HG. (Chapter Fifteen (FINALLY!))
1. One of Those Defining Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue. I don't deserve it. This is my first attempt at a long story and I do

hope that it keeps at least one person entertained for awhile. I must employ you to review. I have a tendency to contradict myself and I need constructive criticism, be harsh if you must, but don't flame or I won't listen. This story would probably be considered an AU because I started it before I read OotP and so some of the details might contradict. Anyway, I'm just asking for everyone to give this a chance. You won't regret it

This is fluffy now, but later on it will involve lots of action and stuff that's good like that. So anyhow, onto the story.

  
  


A/N: Asterisks* are where italics would go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Come Together: a story of magic.

Seven Years to master it, when in a single moment, you could lose it forever. 

  
  


Chapter 1

~Ron~

  
  


Doodling on my advanced alchemy homework I began to loose myself in the scrolling script on my paper.

"MR. WEASELY! Unless you would like me to read this to the rest of the class, I suggest that you get a new piece of parchment out and start your homework over."screeched Professor Ragon, my alchemy teacher.

"Sorry Professor, I'll do that."

"Thank you." she said, walking away, tapping that stupid little baton of hers.

The bell that rang at the end of each hour brought me abruptly out of my pondering and thoughts of alchemy quickly flew from my head, replaced by thoughts of roast chicken and potatoes with gravy that were awaiting me in a little less than an hour. Walking back to Gryffindor house, I stood in front of the lady in the painting and smiled.

"Swarthy Widow."

"Very good Mr. Weasley!"

I grinned, pushing my robe back, putting my hands in my pockets and stepping into the dormitory, "Thanks!"

I yelled my gratitude as I heard the painting close behind me. It was good to be back for my seventh year, and I was planning to enjoy it. Walking up to the fireplace I set my eyes on a head full of unruly raven hair, and smiled.

"Hello Harry, up to a little study I see." I said, placing my books on a table and going to stand in front of the fire, set under enchantment to burn endlessly.

"Oh, yes, well, you could say that." Harry said, marking his place and closing the book.

"Are you up for a little chess? George was home a few weeks ago and taught me a new maneuver. I've been busting at my seems to use it!"

"Come to think of it, I am up for a game. I accept your challenge!" Harry said, standing to bow lowly.

He looked up at me and we started to laugh and he stood up straight, coming over and patting me on the back, "This is going to be quite a term I should think."

"Yes," I replied, "Quite."

  
  


~Hermione~

  
  


I walked into the commons area in just enough time to see Harry and Ron standing at opposite ends of a small table, casting humorous glares toward each other.

"Your move," Harry spat, as his bishop shattered Ron's knight. 

"Queen to E7, checkmate!" he jumped triumphantly out of his seat and raised his arms high above his head as if he had just, single-handedly won the house cup. His Queen glowed and Harry's king fell to it's small marble death.

"Oh sod off Ron!" Harry said, sitting back in his chair dejectedly, but with a trickle of good humor still in his eye.

"You two will never be able to explain to me, why that barbaric game is still so entertaining, even after seven years." I said, coming over to the table.

"It's the thrill of the hunt." Ron said, sweeping his arm over the board.

"And the strategy, it's amazingly exciting, it's very intellectual really." Harry explained.

"You should love it!" Ron smiled, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

Surprised at the gesture, I shivered and blood seeped to the surface of my skin giving my face a pink glow. I had been so confused about a lot of things when the term started, but there was one thing I wasn't terribly confused about and that was the feeling I got every time Ron was near me. He was so different this year, so more confident and so good looking. He had grown much taller than me during the summer break, his hair was a little darker and cut short into a thick, silky crew. His shoulders had filled out and he had grown perfectly into his big sparkling eyes and brilliant, crooked smile. He still had big clumsy hands and feet that he was eternally tripping over, but somehow, he had even grown into his clumsiness. He had matured and calmed himself over the years and he'd been turned from a wiry, carrot topped boy to a solid, handsome, good hearted man. Now, you'd think, having figured all of that out in the few short weeks back at Hogwarts that I couldn't possibly be confused, but alas, it weren't my feelings that I was confused about, it was his. He was being very physical lately, standing close to me and touching my hands and face whenever it seemed acceptable. He would smile at me for no reason and he was always concerned about my well-being. Maybe I was trying to get what I wanted out of his friendly behavior, but it seemed to me that he was making some very peculiar and unnecessary strides to be close to me. And it made me feel brilliantly warm inside at every touch, every smile, and every extra look that he wasted so carelessly on me, like sunlight on a warm day. The feeling was wonderful. But I still couldn't help the feeling that I was a little girl with a crush on a strapping, older man. It was dreadful.

"We'd better get to studying, need to keep those marks up." I said, changing the subject and tearing my eyes away from his face.

"Just like yourself," Ron joked, "All studying and no fun, I guess that's what it takes to be Head Girl."

And I don't know what came over me, but his comment was like a dagger in me. Was that all that he thought of me? Good old Hermione, the brain who never likes to have a little fun once in a while. I don't know why, but I turned to Ron with fire in my eyes.

"Is that all I am to everyone!? Hermione, stuffy, old, bookworm Hermione! Well if that is all you think of me after all these years, Ron Weasley, I would think you simply a dull, mischievous little boy who has quite a bit to learn about his friends!" And with that I turned on my heel, and stalked up the steps and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, furious, and called my diary..

"Come book, up to me." The book, which I had bewitched more than two years before, levitated over to my bed and flopped itself in front of me, opened, and flipped to a clean page.

"Dear Diary, I've had another silly encounter with him. Oh it was awful this time......."

  
  


~Ron~

  
  


Stunned and with injured pride I turned around and walked out of the commons area, pushing the painting open and stalking down the hall. 

"Ron, RON, *RON*!!!!!!" I heard Harry calling to me, but I refused to turn around, red heads have tempers, it's a proven fact.

"Ron!" Harry said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around so that I was facing him. He stared squarely into my eyes with all the determination that a good best friend should have in situations as hostile as these.

"What *is* it Harry? You know, I didn't *do* anything and I don't really need both of you-"

"Can you listen to me for once in your bloody life?!" Harry screamed, using as much strength as he would allow himself, to push me harshly against the wall, taking a forceful step toward me.

We stared at each other in one of those defining moments that every long friendship goes through. It's like the biggest game of cat and mouse ever played between two men. The goal of the game being, of course, to break down the other's defenses on the principle that you are right and they need to come over to your way of thinking. Knowing, from the moment the face off began that I wouldn't win, it didn't take me very long to break eye contact and surrender to his logic.

"Fine Harry, you win."

"Thank you. Now, I *know* that you didn't deserve that, but did it ever occur to you that her temperament might be the root of something deeper?"

"Deeper than what exactly, because all that it's the root of at this point, is *my anger*." I leaned against the wall and shoved my hands in my pockets. 

"Will you listen to yourself? You need to step out of your coming-of-age crisis and realize that there is *something* bothering her. We need to find out what it is and whatever it is, you seem to be the cause of it." Harry said, poking his finger at me with every word.

"Well, we need to figure *something* out because she's driving me over the damned edge." I said. 

"From what I heard, she has been treating everyone like this, but you do get the worst of it I'm sure. I can't even remember the last time the three of us were together and she didn't yell at one of us." Harry said, taking a step away from me and crossing his arms, his brow wrinkled and scar pink with frustration.

"I guess I should *talk* to her shouldn't I." I said, scowling at the thought. I hated apologizing weather I'm first or last, justified or not, I simply hate admitting that I'm wrong, although I would never say that aloud. There are only three people in this whole world who can make me apologize first: Dumbledore, because no one is too dim-witted to deny a request from him, My mother, who's apple tarts and deafening screech could make you do just about anything, and last but far from least, Hermione, because staying mad at her is far more trouble than it's worth and furthermore, I can't stand not being able to tell Hermione things, she always has the most clever answers.

"I think that could very well be the best idea you have ever had." Harry said, clapping his hand on my shoulder as we began to walk back to the Gyffindor common room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Now, REVIEW! *runs around and does the please review dance*


	2. Transferance

A/N: Aaaah, another fight. Life is loud and angry when you are a friend of Ron or Hermione's. This is when some of the major plot starts to pick up. So pay attention. (Then you can get back to a couple chapters of fluffy stuff!)

  
  


Chapter. 2

  
  
  
  


~Hermione~

  
  


"Alright class, today I have a special treat for all of you." Professor Giddeon, our Enchantments II professor said, hovering inches above the ground for a moment before, lowering to sit on her desk.

"You have all probably heard at some point during your last six years at Hogwarts, that Enchantments II is the best class in all seven years," then she paused, her thin eyebrow raising up in an arch almost the shape of an upturned V. Then she smiled at the obvious curiosity of the class and said, "doesn't it just *kill* you that none of them, not a *one*, would ever tell you why!?"

After her last statement the class erupted into boos and groans as if, by prolonging the secret a few more seconds she really *had* killed them. 

"Come now Giddeon! Tell us what it's about!" a boy yelled from the back of the room.

There was a chorus of yeses and pleases that passed through the crowed. I simply loved it when my fellow classmates yearned to learn things. It built up a knot of excitement in my chest as the whole class leaned forward, perfectly silent, waiting for the suspense to finally be over.

"All right ladies and lads, I'll tell you." Professor Giddeon jumped up from her desk and whisked her wand around with a deep bow as the class applauded and cheered her decision.

"There is a spell that will be taught in this class that has, over the years, caused much debate. Some say that it is not a spell to be taught outside the confines of a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, others prefer that it not be taught in school at all. It is the most dangerous and difficult spell that you will ever be taught at Hogwarts: Transference." As the name floated off of her lips a new kind of silence set in. It was the silence of millions upon millions of young wizard brain cells trying to figure out what exactly could make this feeble sounding spell so terribly dangerous.

"I have owled all of your parents and guardians and gotten consent from each of them to include you all in this lesson. Now, I must ask you, before we begin, is there anyone in this room who is allergic to secrecy?" Professor Giddeon smiled, crouching like a cat ready to strike behind her desk, looking down on all of us. There was a small rippling laughter sent through the room as everyone took a sly look around, making sure that no one really *was* allergic to secrecy, even as absurd as the notion was, everyone had to know for sure.

"If you are allergic, please leave my classroom this instant! No one? Alright. Transference is the only spell known to the wizarding world that allows it's user to transfer any amount of their magical power, talent or know-how to another witch or wizard." Gasps passed over the class.

Just then, Ron who sits next to me in Enchantments, leaned over and whispered, "Wicked. Think of that, did you even ever imagine?"

I turned to him and smiled, his face was very close to mine and he was grinning with a sparkle in his eyes that so obviously revealed the eleven-year-old first-year that still lived inside of him. Making my thoughts too obvious, Ron squirmed under my stare.

"What you looking at? Do I have boggies on my face or something?" he asked, his brow wrinkling as he touched his face.

"No, I just tuned out there for a second, wasn't even looking at you. Even though your face is something to laugh at!" What a giant liar I am. But then again, what would you have me do, tell him the truth? In the middle of Enchantments? I don't think so.

Mrs. Giddeon had begun to write notes on the board and I could safely tear my eyes away and begin to write.

****

~Ron~

Walking out of Enchantments with Hermione I was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. Transference was by far the most marvelous thing I'd ever heard of. I could see why it was so dangerous though. With two little words: *Soulious Transferine*, one wizard could transfer all of their magical power to another wizard, making that wizard extremely powerful, too powerful, some would say. I thought it was just great. There was one thing that was a tiny bit frightening to me. The risk. Professor Giddeon had written those words large and red on the board and then she said the one thing I will always remember about this spell, "The risk of this spell is greater than you could ever imagine. When one wizard gives another any power whether it be willingly or forced, the one who gives it gives their entire soul over to the other. After the transference, that person will be rendered completely unconscious and helpless. Therefor, if, by any chance the receiver of the magic is killed, the giver's magic will die along with them leaving the giver to lead the life of a common muggle."

The mere thought of giving my magic up to anyone was unfathomable, but to lose it and have to live on in it's absence? The idea gave me the cold shivers.

"What do you think of it Ron?" Hermione asked, dragging me out of my daydreams.

"Oh I think it's really terrifying. But great all the same. The only thing that I don't quite understand is how one would get their powers back." I asked, scratching my head.

"Oh Ron, you will never change. Will you ever learn to listen when the Professors are teaching?" Hermione asked letting the face she uses to scold me stain her features. My temper flared.

"I DO listen! How dare you speak to me as if I was still a first year Hermione Granger! Just because you have this...bizarre obsession with being so much better than all of us doesn't mea-"

"I Despise you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed at me, her voice cracking and her eyes looked hollowed and close to tears, "You are still an awful, mean, spiteful little boy! You don't even realize that every terrible word that passes across your lips actually hurts me! I have real feelings weather you choose to believe it or not and I will not be treated like an enemy to you! I admit that I sometimes let my achievements get the best of me, but I will be condemned before I let someone like you treat me the way that you just did." I tried to speak then, but she was on a tirade that would not stop for anything.

"And furthermore, here this, I, Hermione Granger solemnly vow not to utter one word to you until you have shown me that you have grown up!" and with that she stalked off leaving me, a beaten, bruised, puddle of a young man formerly known to the world as Ron Weasley.

  
  


****

  
  


Hermione

After stomping away as defiantly as I could, I turned the corner and broke out into a run. What corridors I ran through I couldn't tell you, but I didn't stop running until I ran face-first into someone and fell back, all of my books flying into the air, papers scattered everywhere.

"Hermione! What are you running from?" I looked up and there stood Harry as confused as I've seen him.

Looking into his caring face I couldn't make my face look angry any longer, so I let out my rage in the only other way I could think to do it, I sat on the commons room floor, empty at meal time, and I began to cry, great, heaving sobs of salt water poured from my eyes and my voice quivered as I uttered the only word I could think to say.

"*RON!*" 

"You're running from Ron?" Harry asked, surprise and curiosity clouding his voice as he gathered my things and stacked them neatly next to me. It made me feel slightly better, I hate disarray.

"Yes...I (snif)....we....(whimper).....he(voice crack).....oh Harry, the things he said about me were so awful! He doesn't know......(sob)...he...doesn't....(gasp)..even....know....," I muttered, through my sobs. 

"Hermione, you are not making any sense. He doesn't know what?" Harry asked, frustrated.

My sobs slowed then, to a calm hiccup, and I stared into the wall as I wiped my tears away with a clammy hand.

"He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know how much it hurts when he calls me obsessed, overbearing, snooty, know-it-all, or all of the other terrible names that he can think of. Isn't it obvious to everyone how I feel?" I asked, bearing more of my emotions to Harry than I had ever wanted to before.

"I didn't know," Harry said, sitting down next to me, "I don't think you are as obvious as you think. And, I definitely think that Ron hasn't one subtle bone in his body. He is as straight forward a person as I know and a joker to a fault. I don't think he knows that those things he says hurt you. In fact, my guess is that he is a little smitten with you and doesn't really know how to show it." Harry said, smiling at me.

"Do you really think so?" I asked him, looking much too pitifully hopeful.

"It's a definite possibility. Don't worry about it, whatever will be, will be and you can do very little to change that." he said, standing up and extending his hand to help me to my feet.

"You know, Ron could learn something about manners from you Harry Potter." I said, smiling and stooping to pick up my things.

"I do what I can, but you really should give him a break-," Harry said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Just then the picture flew open and the flame-haired boy in question stepped through the opening. Keeping my vow of silence, I set my face in an unhappy frown and started marching up the steps to the girls dormitory.

"Wait Hermione!" I heard Ron call and hiding my smile with a frown, I turned around on my step and looked at him.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, and then brought his hand from behind his back, revealing a tiny white flower. He began to walk up the steps to meet me, "this a friendship flower. It has seven petals, one for every year that we have known each other. I hope that this proves that I'm sorry and I want you to think highly of me. I'd rather be a friendly young man than a mean, spiteful......little boy." Ron said, smiling at the memory made such a short time ago.

I allowed myself a smile, "Did I really say that?"

Ron held the flower in his hand and nodded, "Oh yes. In fact, if my bruised pride will let me remember, It was "*awful*, mean and spiteful."

"Oh Ron, thank you, but a flower will NOT get you out of this." I said.

"But...Hermione....?" 

"I meant what I said. Friendship flowers, however nice a sentiment, don't show me that you have grown up, "I leaned in, inches from his face, he gulped, "Show me Ron."

His crystal eyes clouded over with a bit of....disappointment? How odd.

"Alright Hermione. Some how...some way... I will," he turned to walk back down the steps, but thought better of it and turned back with a smug smirk, "And it will be something you'll never forget."

Then, turning on his heel, he walked out of the commons, leaving me wishing I had just accepted that damned flower.


	3. Inside an Aramis Blossom

A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank my seven-year-old cousin. Devon. You heal all pain and I can't imagine a sunny summer day or a good rainy-day scary story without you. You are my sunshine and whenever you need me I'll be there. The Faerie is for you.

  
  


This story is dedicated to Devon. 

Because hearing your laughter is the closest I've ever been to real-life magic.

  
  


Chapter. 3

  
  


~Ron~

  
  


I was sitting in the commons, in a big stuffed chair nestled in the corner, reading a lesson in my N.E.W.T.S. Potions text when Harry came in through the picture portal and walked over to me, haste in his step.

I looked up and smiled, "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"McGonagall wants to see you, Hermione and I in her office as soon as we can get there," Harry said, more worried than he wanted to let on.

"Alright, where's Hermione?" I asked, trying to look uncaring.

"She's waiting in the hall, didn't want to make a big scene. Come on, we're gonna go now," Harry said, turning around. I followed him out the portal and into the hall. 

Hermione, Harry, and I walked down the corridor to McGonagall's chamber and Harry knocked on the door. The door swung open and the professor smiled.

"Come in, come in," She ushered us into the room and directed us to three large chairs sitting at her desk.

"I guess you all wonder why you are here," she asked. We all nodded.

"Well, I received a rather odd package by owl the other day. And it was addressed to the three of you."

McGonagall then reached underneath her desk and pulled out a package. The shape is impossible to describe except to say that it did not have a definite shape at all. It was simply a lump of matter wrapped in brown parcel paper and tied with twine. It was admittedly the most hideous package I'd ever seen.

"This was sent to *you*, addresses to.....all THREE of *us*?" Hermione asked, leaning over the monstrosity and wrinkling her nose femininely at it.

"Precisely. And It has no return address and no signature," McGonagall said.

"I guess we should open it," I said pulling the package closer to me and grabbing a hold of the twine, I pulled and the package flopped open reveling large stone fragments and a note.

Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other and Hermione reach over and picked the note up off the pieces of stone.

"Well, read it," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Alright," she said, opening the letter and clearing her throat, "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


+Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione, 

Use this rock in good taste. Assemble the pieces post-haste. 

It will aid in a coming quest, Your final, your last, your biggest test. 

Make sure you take these words to heart. Rethaef, erif, and a roodpart. 

In an enemy an ally will show, and let the map lead the way that you go. 

You, bosom friend have courage that's true. You, girl companion just need to be you. 

And you with the mark of a curse on your head, forgo all thought, act on instinct instead. 

For when the time comes you'll know what to do, step back and let your second finish fighting for you. 

Good luck, and may you never falter where you step+,

  
  
  
  
  
  


"She looked up, "And that's where it ends. There's no more." 

We all sat there in silence, not wanting to speak for fear that this awful nightmare would come true. It was the loudest silence I'd ever heard in my entire young life. I looked at Harry, for answers, for reassurance, but he only looked drained and hung his head, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. Hermione just looked vacant, her eyes slightly up cast and her mouth was parted in a dainty frown. It was amazing to me, that the two people who I'd come to depend on when it came to having the right answers, looked just as confused, scared, and desperate as I was. That's when I decided that this time it was me who needed to be strong. It was me who could have all the answers, or at least, make them up as I go along.

"What map?" I asked, shattering the silence.

"What do yo mean?" asked Hermione, still icy over our latest little tiff.

"It said, 'let the map lead the way' What map is it talking about?"

"I don't know," said Harry, an air of disgust showing in his voice.

"There's something written on the paper that the stones were wrapped in,"McGonagall said. We all jumped, remembering she was in the room.

"Yeah, there is," I said, carefully moving the pieces and flattening the paper out. And indeed, it was a map.

"It looks like a series of..."Hermione trailed off.

"Caves. They kind of remind me of these old caves my brothers and I used to play in when we were little. They go under our house. But there's this whole section that's all different, so it can't be them." 

"Well, regardless, I think Dumbledore should here about this as soon as possible." McGonagall said, regaining her bearings.

"Could you..?" Harry left the question unasked.

"Of course. For now, go back to your dormitory and relax. It's an off day, so enjoy it while you can."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said, awe over the situation still evident in her voice.

"Now shoo." the professor said, ushering us out of her room. 

The silence in the hall after the professor's door closed was deafening. 

"I'm going back to the common room. I need to read something. Anything." Hermione, said, padding down the hallway.

"I'm going back to the common room also. I left my rucksack and books there." I said, turning to follow Hermione, but on second thought, I looked back, "Harry?"

"Humm?" he said, looking distant.

"Don't be.....worried about this too much. There's nothing you can do you know? You were just born, the rest of the wizarding world decided that you were their savior, but you were just born, Harry."

Harry looked sideways at me and attempted a smile.

"You know, I keep you around for moments like these." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ron, sometimes you step outside of the normal you, with all of your stubbornness and you always manage to make me feel better, even if the situation seems hopeless." He smiled, clamping a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Alright class, tickle the top of the bud with the tip of your finger and you should start to see spots emerge all over the petals, now....." Professor Sprout was babbling on while demonstrating the taming techniques of the Red (sometimes spotted) Jumbo Aramis blossoms. 

All of the sudden my Aramis blossom decided it was time for a good, BIG sneeze.

"AAAh...AAAHH...AAAAAHHHHH...CHOOOO!!!!" And with that, out came flying a little, round ball with twinkling wings.

"Ooff!" I heard a tiny voice say as the little chubby ball hit my chest, hanging on for dear life and then struggling up over my shoulder to hide at the nape of my neck, "Please don't let it eat me. It tried to eat me."

"Harry will you help me! What is this?" I asked, trying not to sound alarmed as the crimson flooded my face. I heard snickers from the other students, including Hermione who was standing on the other side of Harry, trying not to smile, because we still weren't speaking.

"Ron, calm down, I think it's a faerie."

"A what?" 

"A faerie, Ron. You know, little creature with wings."

I looked at Harry with disbelief and then I reached up tentatively to try and touch it.

"No, please, just let me sit here for a moment. Can you move that away, that plant, because it tried to eat me, OH NOOOO!!!" it shrieked, climbing from my shoulder to the top of my head and cowering there. In the meantime, my Aramis opened in full bloom, awake and perfectly spotted, ready to hunt the little faerie, baring it's purple teeth and smelling from it's petals where the little creature could have gone.

"Professor Sprout! I think I need your help over here!" I said, trying to fight the monstrous carnivore of a plant.

Waking from her daze of amazement at the little thing, she rushed over.

"Mr. WEASLEY! What in the world....OH! Well, look at that." Her voice softened when she noticed the little thing that was now perched precariously on top of my head, holding onto my hair for dear life.

"Get it OFF!" I begged her, but she didn't seem to be listening, instead she was staring up at the little bugger with an expression of...joy, on her face. 

"What's your name?" I heard the little thing whisper.

"Ron, my name is Ron. Now will you please *get off*!?" all at once, I felt the creature's weight shift and it rolled off my head and came tumbling down in front of me. I barely caught it in my left hand before *she* hit the table. Amazing pastel shimmers surrounded her small, transparent wings. She had chubby arms and legs and a round belly. Wearing only a nappy of vines and tiny leaves, her minuscule toes wriggled freely, brushing my wrist. Her face was beautiful and framed by gleaming blonde hair. It was round and smooth with tiny almond-shaped eyes and a small button nose that was nearly buried in her full cheeks and perfect, shiny little mouth. She looked like a small human child with tiny, gleaming wings and slightly lavender-tinted skin 

"All you had to do was ask," she said, looking up at me with her crystal eyes. And with that I was gone. Her cheeks were so rosy and her smile was so innocent, that my manly little heart snapped in two and I was enraptured.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Professor Sprout said, causing me to snap out of my reverie.

"Uh...ye..yeah. I'm fine. What is this Professor?"

"That is a Faerie of pure Joy. I haven't seen one of those in fifty years. They're very rare, very rare indeed. They have healing powers for the body as well as the mind. They bring about a spirit of euphoria which calms humans." She reached for the faerie, but it whimpered, sprung up into the air, climbing quickly up my chest, down into my sweater and then popped her head back up through the neck hole, holding onto me by my red and gold Gryffindor tie, " And it seems, Mr. Weasley, that this particular faerie has become quite attached to you."

"Well," put my hand protectively over her shivering little body, "what exactly am I supposed to do with her?" 

"Get your bag and go to Professor McGonagall's office, take her with you. You are excused from this lesson. Go."

  
  


*****

  
  


"So you can just...*keep* her?" Harry looked at me in shock.

"That's what McGonagall said. She told me that Faerie like her are endangered magical creatures. She said that it imprints, or attaches itself, to the first human it sees. Well, *I* was that person and she'll die if she's too far from me for too long. She can live in the dormitory and as long as she's not separated completely from me for more than about a day, she'll live a really long time." I looked down and the faerie was dancing on the common room floor to some whimsical tune that was playing in her head.

"And Dumbledore said you could carry her to classes everyday?" he asked, perplexed.

"Only the ones that are farthest from the Gryffindor tower. Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. The rest of the day she can stay in the hospital wing, apparently she'll help reduce the pain of all the patients." I sat back and looked down at her, now playing idly with the fringe on the carpet.

"So what's her name?" 

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she's kind of yours, and you can't just keep calling her 'the faerie', so what's her name?" he persisted.

"I don't know.....I'm not good with this kind of thing. I've never given anyone a name before."

"It's not hard Ron, just pick a name you like. Maybe an unusual name, or a family name." 

I looked at her tiny hands and sighed, " I *normally* ask Hermione about things like this, but she's not SPEAKING to me." I made a disgusted sound.

"Why can't you just apologize?" Harry sighed.

"I TRIED. She said that I'm still not acting my age. I asked her how it is exactly that I'm supposed to be acting my age, but all she said was I'd have to figure that out on my own and until then, all homework help, problem solving, and general library knowledge would be suspended until further notice. I don't *understand* her!" I flopped back into my chair and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, what did you say when you tried to apologize?"

"I said, I was sorry and that I understand why she got mad. I told her I wanted to go back to normal."

"Maybe she feels guilty about what she said to you or maybe she just wants you to admit that you were wrong. That could be it, in fact that sounds a lot like something she would get into her head. You could try that. I think I saw her heading toward her natural habitat." Harry smirked.

"Library?" I asked, almost chuckling.

"Where else?"

I rolled my eyes, collected the little faerie, and set off toward the library.


	4. Missed

A/N: Be prepared for major Chick-Fic-y-ness! And a bit of Hermione OOC. (Just a bit). Oh, and more Faerie action.....wait, you should just read. AND THEN REVIEW! (Please? Don't make me beg.) I would love for you all to forget my American-isms, ok?

  
  


To being missed. It's awesome.

  
  
  
  


Chapter. 4

  
  


~Ron~

Walking into the library, the smell of mildewy books and ink mingled together creating it's familiar odor. As much loathing as I sometimes had for this place I couldn't help thinking fondly of it. It would always remind me of midnight excursions to the restricted section, unbelievable potions essays, and undoubtedly, I would always have this picture of a stack of books, on the lonely little table in the corner, surrounded by neatly-taken notes, with a head a bushy hair sticking up over the top. Hermione was a permanent fixture in Hogwarts' library. 

"Is that Hermy...uh..Hermonei...Herm....is that the girl?" I heard the tiny little voice ask from her perch on my shoulder.

"What girl?" I whispered.

"The one you need to say sorry to. What happened? Did you get angry or upset? Did you say something you didn't mean?" she was questioning me with rapid-fire as we approached Hermione.

"Yeah, I did. And then I tried to say sorry, but I think I did it wrong." I said, as she swing herself around to look at me face, while still perched on my shoulder.

"Do you like her? Is she your friend? Or your wife?" 

I snickered, "NO, no, she is definitely NOT my wife. But, she is my friend, and I miss her. She always gives great advice." I paused. It was true, I missed her and not because of her homework, or even her advice. I just missed talking to her and having her around to just be. It was a strange revelation actually.

"Tell her you miss her. I hate to be missed." she screwed up her little face, but then smiled, "I bet if you miss her she misses you."

"You know, I think you might be right." I reached over and patted her on her tiny golden head.

She cooed and whispered, "Will you take care of me?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, trying not to grin like a fool. I liked this midget.

"What do you want Ron?" she had spotted me, and without even looking up!

"I wanted to try apologizing again. But could you look at me for a second?" I sat down opposite her.

She lowered her book to the table, closed it and gave me an icy stare, "Go on then." 

"Well, I was thinking and I think...no, I know that I need you to forgive me-"

"You aren't doing very well Ron." she glared.

"Just hear me out. I can't stand this, I miss talking to you, I miss sitting across from you when you read the *Daily Prophet*, I miss your advice, and your manic determination, and the library index that has permanent residence in your head, and I can't stand the fact that you aren't talking to me. It drove me crazy when we fought third year, but I didn't really know how to apologize back then, but I'm seventeen now and I'm almost an adult, goddamn it, and-"

"Don't swear, you know I hate it." I looked up at her, having dropped my head through my speech. When I lifted my head I saw Hermione, with her head resting on one fist with a tiny tear rolling down over her fingers. Damn.

" I miss that too, you keep me in line you know?" I said, hoping that this tear was a sign of forgiveness.

"I think you made the pretty girl cry, Ron," the midget whispered in my ear. 

Hermione, seemed, suddenly, to notice my little faerie and she smiled joyfully.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" I asked slyly, trying to produce my most winning smile. 

"Yeah, you're forgiven. And, thanks. If it's any consolation I missed talking to you too." she smiled and wiped her eyes. Watching her, I noticed how rosy her cheeks were and I got a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head to clear it.

"So, a Faerie of Pure Joy?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Yeah." I reached up and patted her on the head and then held my hand out so she could step down into it with her little pixie toes.

"Hi. I'm glad you aren't sad anymore." she said, stepping over Hermione's book and standing in front of her.

"I wasn't sad, I was....touched, happy, you see? What's your name?" Hermione asked her.

"Actually, um..." I interrupted, "That's what I was going to ask you. What do you think I should name her?" 

"Well Ron, I don't know. You *found* her in an Aramis blossom didn't you?" I nodded my head, "Well, maybe you should name her something like that. Blossom, or Flower, or Flora."

"No, she's too wild for one of those flower names. What about Maggie?" I asked, my ears turning red.

"Oh! That's a wonderful name. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've always liked it, I guess. Ginny was bothering me about baby names for Penelope the other day and I like that one. It's not like I sit around and think about baby names all the time or anything." Hermione gave me an incredulous look.

"What do you think? Would you like to be named Maggie?" Hermione asked.

"What?" she asked, peeking out from beneath a page that she'd crawled under.

"Ron wants to give you a name,"

"Are you giving me a name?" she asked, clasping her tiny little hands and bringing them up to her cheek, grinning.

"Do you want to be called Maggie? 'Cause I could think of a better-" but I didn't get to finish that sentence because Maggie launched herself at my face and grabbed on, hugging it, her little hands barely reaching my ears.

"Matggif! Gerof' meh!" I yelled into her round tummy.

"Oh Ron! Thank you! No one has EVER given me a name before!" her yelling began to draw attention to our little corner. Heat was seeping up into my neck and face. I reached up and grabbed her by her little arm and pulled her off, letting her hang in mid air.

"Maggie, " I said, in a tone of warning, " don't *do* that, okay? It hurts my face."

Her nose flushed pink and a tiny tear ran down her cheek, "I-I'm s-sorry," she whimpered, pitifully.

"Oh, please don't cry Maggie. I'm not mad. It just hurt, but I'm still your friend." 

"Will you still take care of me? P-please?" her eyebrows raised hopefully and she held her breath.

"Of *course*, you can live in my room and visit some of my classes and then you can go into the hospital wing and help the sick kids."

"*REALLY*?!" her wings began to flutter wildly and her flew in a little loop, out of my hand and down toward the table, landing on her bum and falling contentedly back so that she finally lay, hands and legs spread out, and sighing in contentment, "Did you here that? In his *room*!"

Hermione laughed heartily, "Well, she sure seems to love you."

"Yeah, I guess she does, but what can I do?" I said a bit embarrassed.

"I guess all you can do is...take care of her, keep your word." Hermione said. At the sight of her looking lovingly down at Maggie, my stomach was suddenly weighed down again, pulling at me chest and making me light headed.

I reached up and smoothed one of Hermione's outrageous curls, "I'll take care of her," I whispered.

Hermione put a hand on my arm and a bout of tingles shot through to my skin, shaking me out of my reverie. I pulled away frantically, scarlet coursing up my face, no-doubt.

"Um..ah...Well, Hagrid wants to see her, " I got up hastily, almost upsetting the table and leaving Hermione looking somewhat....disappointed, "so, I'm going to head down that way. You can come if you want."

Hermione, still looking dazed, shook her head and straightened up rigidly, "No, that's alright, I'm doing research, and then I have to write to Victor."

"*Krum*?!" She *always* had to mention Victor, for some ungodly reason.

"*Yes*, so you can go *alone*," she said, the briskness returning to her voice and her nose returning to the book.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later." I said, hoping I hadn't just earned to same silent treatment that I'd been enduring for almost a week.

"Goodbye, don't stay at Hagrid's too long, potions quiz tomorrow." she said, giving me a shy smile.

And with that, I picked Maggie up and headed for Hagrid's hut.

  
  


*****

  
  


~Hermione~

  
  


Missed me. He missed me. *Me!* As he walked away I couldn't help but give myself one good look at his slim frame and long-striding legs.

"Oh Hermione, you are in trouble." I whispered to myself, collecting my things and leaving the library to head for the common room before dinner. 

A few people were milling around the common room when I entered, but most were heading down to dinner. I started to ascend the stairs, letting Ron's confession consume my thoughts, running carefully over every word. It felt like a million little balloons were trapped in my chest.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you in there?" Ginny caught up with me, slipping her arm into the crook of my own and trying to knock me out of my reverie, "Colin told me he saw you and Ron talking in the library."

"Yes?" I asked slyly, trying to prolong her starved curiosity.

"Well!? What did he *say*?!" she asked, nearly jumping up and down.

"He said he was sorry," I opened the door to the girl's seventh year dorm.

"Yes, go *on*!" she wrung her hands, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"And he said I simply *had* to forgive him..."

"*Yes*!"

I turned to her and stood right next to my bed, "And he said....other things too," I smiled.

"You're *killing* me!" Ginny looked anguished.

"Oh Ginny! He said he *MISSED* me!!" I flung myself back on my bed and let my books fall to the floor. Ginny screamed and rushed over to me, flinging her arms around me and lying down on her stomach beside me, ready to analyze the deep confusion of the male brain.

"What else did he say?" she asked.

"Ginny, Oh, he said he missed sitting across from me at breakfast and he missed my obsessiveness and the way I sometimes correct him, and he said.......Oh Gin, he said he just missed talking to me, he said he missed my advice and then...ohhh.," I fell back, disbelieving the most wonderful part.

"*Tell me*!" Ginny nearly fainted. 

"Then, he reached over and touched my hair and I put my hand on his arm, but then he pulled away...Ginny is was unimaginable how little he has to do to make me crazy." I was acting silly, like Lavender or Parvati, but Ginny didn't care. And I had to let it out.

"I know. Harry barely says two words to me and I come close to unconsciousness." she giggled.

"What am I going to do Ginny? How should I act around him now that he's said all those....wonderful things to me?" I rolled to face Ginny.

"Well, I think you shouldn't make a big deal out of it, but you should definitely sit next to him at meals. And take interest in that faerie this evening at dinner. He's grown quite attached to the thing in one day."

"Maggie. Her name is Maggie and if I didn't know that there were great size and species barriers between the two of them I'd be jealous of her." Ginny laughed.

"It's time we get to dinner and see the boys. Don't want Ron to keep missing you, now do we?" she giggled and avoided my friendly punch.

I wriggled off my bed and headed for the door, but quickly ran over to look in the mirror.

"Is it nice to be missed, Hermione?" Ginny asked, the smile fading from her pale face.

I looked at her encouragingly, "Yes, very nice. And, someday, when Harry least expects it, he'll begin to *miss* you. I'm sure of it." 

"If you're sure. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you really *look* at yourself in a mirror before. You've gotten ready for lots of balls, but you've never *really* looked." she leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, I guess I never wanted to be looked at, by other people, the way most look at themselves in a mirror. Deeply, as if to critique your every line. But now....I don't know...." I gave myself a little pinch in the cheeks and tousled my hair.

"And *now....what*?!

I walked over to Ginny, licking my lips to give them a balmy sheen, "*Now*, I want....to be studied. I want Ron to know every line, every shape, the way that I know his. Now, I want to be looked at by everyone."

"Hermione, you aren't talking like yourself." Ginny grinned.

"I'm not quite feeling like myself either." I closed the door as we descended the stairs.

Suddenly Ginny stopped and turned to me, "Pinch my cheeks, ruffle my hair. Please?" Her eyes were so hopeful. So I reached up, pulled the barrettes out of her hair, gave it a bit of a fluff, and pinched her cheeks.

"I wish I had that...something that you have." Ginny furrowed her brow and her newly-freed hair tumbled over one cheek.

"Something? That's an odd compliment."

" It's just, the way you can be so plainly 'Hermione' one minute and the next, the light.....hits you in a certain way and you look pleasantly tousled and adorable." Ginny looked at my lovingly. Her eyes sparkling with her own "special something."

"You've got it too Ginny, just bide your time. He'll come around. Harry's as stubborn as a hippograph sometimes, but he's not *blind*."

She giggled, "Thanks."

"Let's go eat." she nodded.

Minutes later we walked into the Great Hall and my eyes zeroed in on Harry and Ron, plates pushed aside, playing with Maggie and entertaining a very captive audience of....Lavender and Parvati. Lavender was pushed close to Ron (nearly sitting in his lap, I added to myself), and Parvati giving Harry the same 'friendly' treatment.

"Do I see what I think I'm seeing?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, and we're going to stop it, right now." I said, "you go on Harry's side of the table and I'll go on Ron's, follow my lead."

I stalked down the table, head up and looking the world in the face. When I got to the foursome, I interrupted loudly, " Well! What did Hagrid say about Maggie?"

Ron looked up, startled and gave a small, confused smile, "He thought she was brilliant."

"You showed her to that so-called-professor?" Lavender interjected, feeling his attention waning away from her.

"Oh yes, " I said, making a swift movement to put a leg over the bench, right between Ron and Lavender. I glanced over at Ginny and she did the same. Then, fully pushing Lavender and Ron apart, I sat firmly between them, and saw a pout appear on Lavender's face. I saw Harry smirk and look over at Ginny who had just forced Parvati to slide down the bench in a little huff, "Hagrid should want to see such a rare and beautiful creature. After all he is the magical creature *expert* around Hogwarts. And anyway, no one has seen one of these things in thirty years, you see, having such a childlike mentality makes it hard for them to understand the concept of mating, *although*, some wizards who are in this field of study think that just *maybe* they can-"

"You know Hermione, maybe more people would *want* to talk with you if you weren't an *encyclopedia* on the subject of magical creature's.....*mating habits*!" she whispered the last two words and crimson blush rose up her neck. And with that she stood, tutted, embarrassed, and stalked off, Parvati close behind and most of the Gryffindor table stunned into relative silence.

"Oh that was a horrid thing she said to you Hermione." Ginny said, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

"What was *that* all about?" Ron asked, looking slightly amused.

"What was *what* all about? She was insulting Hagrid. What did you expect me to do?" I smiled innocently.

"That's *not* what I meant." the side of his mouth slid up into a cocky grin. I *loved* that grin.

"Well then whatever do you mean?" I propped my head up on my fist and raised my eyebrows. His grin widened.

"Well, Lavender was sitting there just a moment ago. But now *you* are sitting in that same spot and I couldn't help noticing the innocent way you simply pushed yourself in between Lavender and I. So what was that about huh?" he asked, sliding a bit closer to me, purposely trying to make me uncomfortable. Instead, I slid a little closer.

"Well Ron, I thought you would appreciate my *disturbance*. It was clear that her invasion of your...*personal* space was bothering you. So I rescued you. You should be thanking me." I said, letting my eyes fall coyly down and back up at him. I felt so silly, it's indescribable. I was very aware of Ginny's controlled giggles and Harry's gapping mouth. But the way Ron was looking at me made the silly feeling go away and it was replaced by a much more tantalizing feeling.

He raised his eyebrows at my explanation and leaned a little closer, "Thank you."

Before I could think, he was moving toward me slowly and my eyes were fluttering closed in anticipation. Right then, Harry cleared his throat

Ron's eyes popped open, as did mine and we were instantly sitting at least a foot apart. There were some whistling from down the table and I flashed Seamus my most deathly glare. My heart was fluttering and I busied myself, straightening my sweater and smoothing my hair.

"I need to finish some homework. I'll see you all later." Ron said, getting up quickly and hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"I'm gonna go too. Bye. I'll see you Ginny." Harry said, patting her shoulder and followed Ron.

"Wow." Ginny said, sliding down to sit across from me

"Oh Ginny, I *am* in trouble."

"Well, I'd give *anything* to be in that kind of trouble." Ginny smirked.

  
  
  
  


Review like RABBITS! (I'm nuts man!)


	5. One Pushy Woman

A/N: I like pushy!Hermione and cocky!Ron. So that's what you get. Hehe.... 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


~Ron~

  
  


"It's bazaar seeing you around with that little creature." Harry said, as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Really? I don't even notice anymore. Maggie is kind of....a part of my life now. I can't explain it." I said, looking sideways at the little sleeping form the was snuggled into my rucksack, only her head and a chubby little arm were visible.

"I think she's adorable." Parvati said.

"So do I." said Lavender, giggling with Parvati.

"You two are right, she's fascinating." Hermione said, pushing through Lavender and Parvati to walk in between Harry and I. This new protective way of Hermione's was entertaining and kind of cute. But it gave me weird feelings too. Definitely good feelings, but I couldn't identify them, and even if I *could* they were things that I didn't want to admit to myself. Damn bugger of a male ego. All I really allowed myself to understand at the time was that fighting with Hermione was becoming less of a burden and more of a...game.

"You are one pushy woman." I said, hoping to egg her on for just a bit of a row.

"What?," she asked incredulously, "I don't understand."

"That's the second time in week that you've innocently *pushed* in between Parvati and Lavender, and Harry and I. Is someone *jealous*?" I said, flashing her a cocky grin.

"Jealous! Jealous?" she tutted and folder her arms, "I cannot believe you. *Why* would I be jealous of the four of you?"

"It's very simple," I said, looking at her, "You fancy me."

The moment that I said it I regretted it. And also knew that there was some truth in it. Color flooded into her face and a look of genuine anger took over her features, she spoke in a dangerously low voice, "*You* are a pompous, prat. How *dare* you assume that I am jealous of two giggling idiots. And worse, that I am jealous over someone as thick as *you*."

I stood there looking dumbfounded and Harry raised his eyebrows wearily. 

Hermione stomped ahead of us and I hurried to catch up to her, but before I could, Maggie, who I'd jostled awake, was racing toward Hermione and landed lightly on her shoulder. Hermione stopped and turned to the side. I could see that she was everything but steaming from the ears. Her face was very red and her fists were balled up in rage. Maggie stood precariously on Hermione's shoulder and put her little hands on her temple. I caught up with them as Maggie whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. I was the first thing she saw. She immediately went icy. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just kidding, you know?" I said, too hopefully. She had the most beautiful eyes, even angry. *What was wrong with me*!?

"Someone like *me* fancy someone like *you*?" she paused as a suspicious crimson crept into her face, "In. Your. Dreams." 

Her words gave me a low, painful feeling that sunk into the pit of my stomach, Maggie landed back on my shoulder as she began to walk away, "But, am I forgiven?"

Her head swivelled around and I couldn't help noticing the curve of her hip as she cocked it out. *I was completely Crazy!*

Her cold face warmed a bit and she allowed her mouth to curl up into a secret smile that I doubt I was supposed to see, "Yes, you are." 

  
  


~Hermione~

  
  


With my mind on Ron for most of the week I had conveniently allowed myself to forget about the mysterious package that had come to Harry, Ron, and I through McGonagall. That was, until the night I walked into the common room and saw Harry, leaning over the pieces and rubbing his scar in aggravation.

"What are you doing Harry? Your scar isn't hurting is it? Oh Harry, we *told* you that you could always come to us when your-" but Harry cut me off.

"*Stop*! Would you Hermione? It's not hurting. This is called, *rubbing your forehead*!" he said with venom.

"Well, I certainly didn't mean to interfere with you and your *rocks*! If you'll excuse me then, I have lots of more important things I could be doing than caring about you." I tried to stomp off but Harry called me back, having softened.

"Hermione..I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across like that. I'm just confused and frustrated about everything. This, school, NEWTS, and...." he trailed off, his face contorting into a small smile and crimson cheeks.

"And....what? Or should I ask...*who*?" I let a smug smile cross my face.

He looked at me and shrugged, "You know."

I smiled, " You know, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"If I told anyone, my best friend would go after me with the sword of Gryffindore."

"Why would I do that?" I teased.

He looked at me contemptuously, "My *other* best friend. And you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"You're right, I do, but unless you can tell me out loud, I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell you what to do." I crossed my legs.

"Alright. I can't help getting this....weird feeling when I'm around...Ginny." Harry looked up as though he were the most guilty person alive.

"Well don't look like you just committed the worst crime in a century. You, are a seventeen-year-old boy and she is a beautiful, fiery, redheaded sixteen-year-old girl. I was wondering when you were going to notice."

"Oh, I've noticed alright. I feel like I'm going to go completely insane whenever she's around. But that is a crime. It's a crime against guys, it's part of the guy code. One guy does *not*, under any circumstances, fall for their best friend's little sister, no matter how beautiful, and fiery, and redheaded they may be." he blushed, realizing all of the secret feelings that he had revealed.

"I know what you mean," I said miserably, "I committed the second worst crime against that same friend."

Harry looked at my sympathetically, but feigned clueless-ness, "What did you do?"

I looked at him feeling helpless and confused, " I fell in love with him."

"Woah, love is pretty strong word Hermione. I mean, I knew you kind of fancied him...but, love?" Harry asked, interested.

"Yeah, I think I love him. I feel drawn to him. I can't control myself around him. Harry, he makes me want to do things to him that..." I cleared my throat, and sat back, my face becoming hot. I'd forgotten who I was talking to.

Harry's eyebrows went up and he snickered, "Well, little miss bossy boots is having some fantasies about Mr. Weasley himself. You're a scarlet woman, Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Sod off Harry." I said, grinning just the same.

"I'm just kidding. I'll tell you what Hermione. You may see it as a crime, but I doubt that Ron would think it was." Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I *mean*, I think he feels that certain recklessness around you just as you do around him. It's just that he won't let himself admit it."

My heart nearly stopped and I leaned forward, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I think the bloke has *it* bad and it's going to hit him very hard when he realizes it."

"Well, for the record, Ginny's head over heels for you too. But you should already know that." Harry smiled, like he was a million miles away.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Anyway..." Harry looked more content as he turned back to the contents of the package which were strewn about the desk.

"Have you figured this rubbish out then?" I asked, picking up a piece of the rock.

"No, I haven't got a clue. These pieces don't fit together and they have nothing whatsoever to do with the map. The bloody map isn't even complete. There's parts missing from the corners." Harry's mouth seemed to draw up and his eyes darted over my shoulder.

"Boo!" someone said, very close to my ear, I jumped and the fragment of rock flew out of my hand. Harry barely caught it before it hit the floor, blessed Seeker reflexes.

Ron came around and plopped into the arm chair right next to me. I wanted to hit him, so I did.

"Oof! Hermione! What was that for?" he rubbed his stomach.

"Scaring the *life* out of me!" I glared at him.

"I was just joking. I'm sorry. Good heavens, you pack one hell of a punch."

"Ron, language!" I was irritable, I hated it when Ron caught me off guard. He was the only person who could and it was unnerving.

"We were just talking about this stuff." Harry said, pointing to the pile of rock,"I can't figure it all out. It's like nothing here makes sense. As I was telling Hermione, the rocks aren't a puzzle, they don't fit together like it seems that they should. I don't know what to make of it." Harry looked at Ron who as carefully studying one of the fragments.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron asked, leaning over to me and pointing to little slash marks and swirls in the side of it.

"I can't believe I missed that." Harry said, scratching his head.

"What are you all doing over here?" asked a voice from behind me. By the look on Harry's face I figured it was Ginny. 

"Looking at this stuff that came in the package McGonagall gave to us." I said, knowing Harry too well to expect him to hold a complete conversation all by himself without babbling.

"Oh, you mean the rocks? Have you figured anything out Harry?" she asked, trying to compel him to talk to her.

"No, I haven't." he said, cheeks beginning to burn.

"But Ron has," I said, "there's something written on these pieces."

Ginny picked one of them up and began to examine it with care, "I've seen this before."

All of our heads shot up to look at her, "You *have*?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, somewhere...but I can't remember where." her face was screwed up in a frown of concentration.

"I can't figure this map out either." Harry shook his head and let his eyes drop, defeated to the map lying before him

Ginny walked over to look over his shoulder, Harry tensed just a bit, but smiled just the same.

"Oh my gosh! This is at home Ron. This is under the Burrow!"

  
  
  
  


A/N: Do you know why this is ultimately evil? This cliffie isn't resolved in the next chapter. *laughs evily* BUT!! Never fear, because all will soon become clear! REVIEW!!!


	6. A Brilliant Shade of Blue

A/N: A good chunk of fluff to leave you with until the next update which is in the works as you read.   
  


To love. May it touch each and every one of you as it touches these characters.   
  
  
  


Chapter 6  
  


~Ron~  
  


"Ron, what are you doing?" Maggie asked me, coming to sit on my shoulder and peak over it at my end-of-term potions project.

"A paper for potions. Why?"

"Because I think you need to stop. You hurt right here." she said, touching my forehead. I'd had a bad headache most of the evening. 

"How did you know that?" I asked her as she stepped off of my shoulder. Maggie was such a great little creature. She was insightful yet innocent, and sensitive whenever I needed it. It was actually like having my mother around. I really miss my mother during the school year and Maggie's presence was a welcomed relief. 

"I can feel it." she said simply, picking up my quill and dancing around with it.

"Does it hurt you? To feel other's pain, I mean." I asked, closing my book and accepting that I could do no more that night.

"No. I can just feel it. You have a patch of red hurt right there. I can see it with my head." she said, trying to put her feelings into words with her limited vocabulary.

"So, you see a picture of the pain in your head?" I asked, trying to understand her.

"Yes. Like a picture. I can see feelings too." she said, looking up at me and smiling. I felt uneasy.

"You can see feelings? What color are my feelings?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted to know.

"Well, yours change a lot. You have really big bright feelings and then really light, dull feelings." she said, sticking her toe into a drop of wet ink and making a little swirl on my parchment.

"Well, can you give me an example?" I asked. Her explanations soothed me and my headache was beginning to ebb away.

"What's an example?" she asked, looking at me as if I had two heads. I laughed.

"An example is like a lesson. You are teaching me about healing and such, and you tell me about a feeling that I had. You see?" I asked, leaning back in big, plush common room chair.

"I think so. Well, when you are with Harry you go all emerald. You're very fond of him, but then you go a really bright lime when Ginny is around, but she can make you a nasty, dark red color too, when you're mad at her. And then there's Hermione. Oh, you go the most beautiful blue color when she's around. I like her, because you get all blue when she's there. You sometimes go a bit purple too, when she's there. When your ears turn pink, that's when I see you in purple. Oh, and then she can turn you a bit pinky-reddish if you're mad at her, but the blue is still there. It's always blue, no matter what." she looked dreamily over at the fire where Hermione was sitting with her three million books and twelve-thousand feet of parchment. The sight made me smile.

"There you go again. Brilliant blue, every time." Maggie smiled at him.

"So, between you and me, what color does Hermione turn when she's around me?" Ron whispered.

"Oh, she's always a wonderful blue color too, but just when you are there. Sometimes she comes to visit me in the hospital wing and she's never blue there. But her blue is even more pretty than yours. It's deep and thick." I smiled a bit to myself. *So, Hermione was blue around me too?*

I couldn't quite let myself draw conclusions, so I tested my theory, "Maggie, does Ginny turn blue when Harry is around?"

"Oh yes, she turns very blue, and he's blue when she's around too." 

"WHAT?!" I nearly shot out of my chair. Harry liked my sister? In that *way*?

"I'm sorry!" Maggie said, quill dropping to the table and lip quivering.

"No Maggie, it isn't your fault. I was just surprised, that's all." I said trying to keep her whimpering at bay.

I stacked my books and shoved them into my rucksack. Snape could be forgotten for the rest of the night. Now I needed a bit of a study break...and so did the frizzy hair over by the fire. I walked up behind her very quietly and was going to scare her when her voice cut through the air.

"If you think I don't know you're there you're kidding yourself Ron Weasley." I deflated and accepted defeat. Though I couldn't help but notice there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well fine, don't let me have any fun. Just go on your merry way and kill all of the fun. Just murder it." I said, and flopped dramatically on the couch purposely close to her. She finally looked from her book over to me. My breath became sort of short at the sight. She was snuggled in a sweater, her hair down and terribly frizzy after a long day of classes, and fire light danced on her face, shining off of her pretty eyes. Before that point, I'd been able to convince myself that I didn't feel differently around her now that we were older. I'd been able to dismiss any quick heart beat and any falter in my step caused by her. But right at that moment, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Because at that very moment I realized that she had passed childhood by...and it showed. Blimey, did it ever show. She wasn't a girl, or a playmate, or simply a companion anymore. She was a woman. And she had begun to make me feel things that I still wasn't *completely* ready to admit. But the urge to lean over and smell her soft, bushy hair was so undeniable even *I* couldn't continue to ignore it.

"Was there something that you wanted Ron?" she asked, knocking me out of my reverie and back into reality.

"Uh...um...no, not really. I just needed a break and you looked like you did too." 

*Good save mate* I patted myself on the back. She looked skeptically at me and the right side of her mouth went up in such a way that my stomach dropped out from under me.

"Well, I don't know. I really should keep working." she said, fingering the pages of her Arithmancy text reluctantly.

"Yes, I guess being only a month ahead in your homework could really hurt you." I tried to muster up something would qualify as an impressive smile. It must have worked cause she playfully hit my stomach.

"Ron, must you always pester me so?" She asked, nonchalantly closing her book and turning to me, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Her toes wriggled in between the cushions and I nearly giggled. 

"Yes, yes I must." I said and she smiled, rolling her eyes. We continued to talk and laugh quietly and then all of the sudden it was two hours later and the last straggling studier had gone to bed. We were alone in the common room oblivious to the world around us. She was so lovely to talk to, and I was so...gone. We talked about lots of things that we'd never talked about before. Her family, my older brothers Bill and Charlie. By the time I got through the first Bill and Charlie story I was flailing wildly with my arms and she was laughing so hard that she held her stomach and tears flowed down her face. I decided then and there that I needed to make her laugh like that as much as possible. 

"Ron, you're family has always fascinated me. Was it difficult to live with all of those people?" she asked, curling herself up into a ball and scooting closer to me.

"No, not as much as I make it out to be. It's nice to have other kids around for play and then when you get older, you don't have to ask your parents any awkward questions. You know? I guess Ginny had to ask about all the girl stuff from mom, but us brothers did plenty of explaining to her too." I felt myself rambling and quickly closed my mouth.

"And girls talk to their friends about that kind of stuff where boys don't. Like you wouldn't go up to Harry and ask him to teach you how to shave your chin, but girls will ask other girls stuff like that. Ginny has asked me lots of stuff about life and all that. But I would guess having siblings would still be easier. I used to always wish I had a little brother or sister to grow up with. Now I don't know, I'll probably end up marrying into a big family anyway..." she trailed off and turned red. Wait...I like her, and I have a big family. Things were beginning to go my way.

"Yeah, I'll probably end up with some only child. You know, opposites attract." I murmured, leaning in to catch her eye. She looked up at me and we stayed that way for quite a while, just enjoying the look in each other's eyes. 

"It's late, we should get some sleep." she said, stretching. I couldn't help but admire the curve of her, her arms extended above her head, her back arched and....I was wondering into the land of 'stuff I won't admit to myself' again. 

"It was nice talking to you Ron. I feel like this has been a bit more of the real you than I get to see sometimes."

She smiled shyly and looked at her hands.

"Well, I know I'm a bit of a prat sometimes, but it's just because I know that you pay attention when I act silly. You reprimand me and it's kind of fun." I shrugged and became a bit bashful.

"I don't think fighting with you is *fun*." she said, screwing up her face.

"Well, I guess it's not as much *fun* as it is.....I can't think of a proper word for it. When you get that lightening in your eyes and the way all of your hair stands on end. It's just such a....lovely sight after a hard day. You always fight with everything you've got. And when you're fighting with me, I'm the only thing you're thinking about. It's exciting sometimes." I reached up and flicked a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well, we aren't fighting now, and...you're still the only thing I'm thinking about." my heart was racing.

The fire was dimming and I had this overwhelming feeling to take some course of action. I had to do SOMEthing. I started to lean in, trying to get as close as possible to those sparkling eyes. I began to close in on her lips and she cleared her throat. Damn.

"I have a....a...um...something important....uuum...oh, an Arithmancy test tomorrow and I need my....my...ahh..." she stuttered, her cheeks flushed deeply and I reveled in the fact that I was the one who caused such a reaction.

"Rest?" I provided.

She licked her lips. Oh my, Ron Weasley...watch yourself.

"Rest...yes. I need to rest." she stared at me for a long moment and then she swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up. I watched her gather her things and something occurred to me. I'd known Hermione for six years, nearly seven, and I'd been overlooking her. The way she moved, the color of her hair, and the way my name sounded when she said it.

"Ron?" I spiraling back to reality. I stood up.

"I need to get some rest too." I stretched. She smiled slightly and started to walk toward the girl's dormitory staircase when I noticed that she'd left a book behind.

"Hermione, your book." I picked it up and walked over to place it on top of the stack.

She turned around and accepted the book. Then she juggled them in one arm and reached up to touch my cheek. 

As I walked up to my dorm, the warmth from her hand lingered on my cheek until I closed my eyes to a dreamful sleep.   
  
  
  


A/N: Ok, this is crunch time. Now, follow my directions specifically.  
  


1. Go to box below.

2. Choose to review in the drop box.

3. Click.

4. Write.

5. Send.  
  


It is like riding a bike, once you know how, you can't ever REALLY forget. Now, DO IT! *smiles like Chinese tourist* 


	7. Big Little Sister

A/N: Update! Woohoo! Here it is, hope it tides you over for right now because we're almost to the complicated part. I'm building the plot framework, all will reveal itself in time. Oh, and thank you to all who recently reviewed! You guys are the reason that this chapter appeared so fast. 

P.S. If you haven't read Points of No Return, by Night Zephyr, you NEED to do that. Her story inspired me and I know it will inspire you.

  
  


This chapter is dedicated to Night Zephyr and to teachers all over. May you continue to push students to their limits and beyond. Professor Giddeon is modeled after my perception of you. ENJOY!

  
  


Chapter 7

  
  


~Hermione~

  
  


"This is the day you've all ben waiting for." Professor Giddeon said, "Today we're going to pair up and begin your experimentation with Transference."

A mummer went through the room while everyone began to look around and find a partner. I looked at Harry and then at Ron. Pairing off was always so hard for the three of us. Someone always ended up the odd man out. 

"Oh, and we have odd numbers now, so there will be a group of three." Giddeon said, looking out over the class. My arm shot up along with Ron and Harry's.

"Professor, Harry, Hermione, and I will be the group of three." Ron said.

"Very well then, alright, if everyone is partnered up let's clear the desks and I'll give instructions." 

Ron and Harry helped my push our desk over to the wall, "I'm so excited." Harry whispered.

" I know, I've been thinking about this since last week. I wonder what happens if you cast it wrong." Ron said, standing up and turning around to face the center of the room.

"Now, we're going to take turns, two at a time in the middle of the room. Who would like to go first?" she looked around the room and reluctantly a few hands went up.

"Alright Lavender, Parvati. Please come to the center of the room and stand, facing each other." Lavender took the first step and Parvati soon followed. They turned to face each other and both looked a bit worried and excited.

"Ready?" Professor Giddeon asked, and they nodded, "Lavender, you cast the enchantment and Parvati, you need to relax. Open your mind and your heart. Dean, come and stand behind Lavender. If she is successful, she's going to faint and I need you to catch her and lay her down, alright?"

He nodded and came over to Lavender, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder, she smiled slightly in silent thanks.

"Lavender, do you trust Dean?" 

"Yeah, I do." she took a deep breath and drew her wand, Dean stepped up close behind her and braced himself for anything.

"Relax now, take another deep breath, and when you're ready, start to concentrate on transferring your magic. Whenever you're ready..." Professor Giddeon spoke softly.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Lavender started to chant softly to herself. My heart was beating fast and I reached to each side of me and took a hold of Harry's wrist and Ron's shoulder. He looked over at me and smiled, unable to hide his overwhelming excitement. I smiled back, a little more at ease. He went back to watching the action and I squeezed Harry's wrist, he nudged me and grinned. Turning back to the center of the room I saw something amazing. Lavender's wand was glowing emerald and shimmering as she continued to chant, getting louder every time. Then, as if possessed, her eyes flew open and she shouted the spell.

"*Soulious Transferine*!" and all at once, the emerald light that surrounded Lavender's wand, poured out of the end of it, heading directly for Parvati's chest. When the first bit of it hit, the deep green light began to filter into Parvati's skin like a ripple in a still pond. Lavender's power coursed through Parvati and suddenly Lavender's wand dropped from her hand and she sagged into Dean's waiting arms. He lowered her to the floor and propped her head up on his knee, kneeling there for the moment and looking back up at Parvati. She was now breathing heavily and her skin was glowing, shimmering a pure pastel green. The last of the light disappeared into her chest and suddenly she calmed and widened her eyes, she looked at her arms and then over at Professor Giddeon.

"Now, levitate my desk!" Professor Giddeon was nearly yelling, "I won't last, do it now!"

Parvati quickly drew her wand and pointed it at the big, heavy desk, which was far too large for even a seventh year to lift. I squeezed Ron's shoulder and he stepped a little closer to me.

"*Wingardium Leviosa*!" she shouted and a beautiful, pure white light shot from her wand like a laser beam and hit the desk. All at once the desk hopped into the air as if obeying a command and the whole class gasped. She flicked her wand and it spun in a little circle obediently and then she carefully set it down. At the very moment in which she released the desk, the green light began to flow out of her skin and back into Lavender's body which lay, breathing shallowly on the floor, her head propped up on Dean's knee. As soon as the light began to pour into Lavender she sat straight up and gasped for air. The last of her power disappeared into her with a sound like that of water being slurped and then all was deathly quiet and still. 

"Wicked." Ron murmured, turning slightly to Harry and I.

Parvati looked shaken and carefully lowered herself to the floor where she knelt and calmed her breathing.

"Is everyone ok?" Professor Giddeon asked. Everyone looked around, too stunned to speak.

"Cool!" someone finally yelled and the class erupted into a strange laughter.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, it *is* cool, but it's also something that can't be played with. It has to be mastered and appreciated," she turned back to the two girls, "You two are very good friends, correct?"

"Best of," Parvati said quietly, helping Lavender up and squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Thus, the reason that spell worked at all. Very well done ladies. You two must have a wonderful friendship to have succeeded and exceeded my expectations. Top marks today, you can go stand with the group. Five points to Gryffindor." the girls thanked Professor Giddeon and came back to join the group. The wheels in my head began to turn, 

"Good friends." I muttered. *Thus, the reason the spell worked at all.* 

"Another group will have a chance tomorrow," Giddeon said, causing the few raised hands to lower, "put my desks back in their places and class is dismissed early! Have a wonderful weekend and don't forget, end-of-quarter exams are next week so study your little hearts out!" 

  
  


*****

  
  


Later on that same night, Ginny came running through the Great Hall and threw her ruck sack on the floor, sitting hurriedly down next to me and pulling a long roll of white parchment out of her sack and unrolled it over the table.

"I can't believe he actually sent it, but he did!" she said, pointing to the parchment.

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked, leaning over my plate to look. I couldn't help closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath of Ron-scented air.

"It's a map. An official map, made only two years ago, of the caves beneath the Burrow." this, caught all of us by surprise and Harry's head shot up.

"How did you get that Ginny?" he asked, leaning over the table to look at the map.

" I wrote to Percy and told him I needed a place to hide from the twins during Christmas break and I thought the caves would be perfect. I told him I needed the map to be safe and so, he sent his precious baby sister the map." she looked triumphant.

"That's wonderful Ginny! You are bloody brilliant!" I hadn't seen Harry this happy in a while. Ginny blushed bashfully at his praise. Ron looked suspiciously back and forth between the two, but said nothing for which I was thankful.

"No questions asked? Uptight Percy sent this without an inquisition?" Ron asked, looking astounded.

"Well, I think Percy would like to be a little closer to you and me. Like Bill and I are, but he can't manage it. He told me once that he doesn't like being the bad guy all the time, but he's just a worry wart. I think this is his way of trying to be more friendly. You know, more like Charlie and Bill."

"Oh." Ron said, going meekly back to his dinner.

Ginny turned back to Harry, "I know you've been really upset about those rocks and I just thought that maybe...well, I hope you don't mind me interfering. I was just...worried about you. You aren't sleeping Harry." she reached across the table and put a hand over his.

"That obvious huh?" Harry said, sarcastic amusement thick in his voice.

"Yeah." she said, and began to take her hand away, but Harry grabbed it and held it.

I looked over at Ron who was staring mystified. I nudged him and he looked at me. I gave him a wide-eyed look and he sank back, trying in vain to ignore his sister and best friend.

Harry looked up at her squeezed her hand, "Thanks Gin, this was...great of you." 

Then, Harry got up and reached over to take the map, "I'm going to go and compare this to the other." he began to walk away, but stopped after one or two steps, "And Ginny?"

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"You can interfere any time you want." he gave her a slight smiled and continued on his way, Ginny's eyes following him all the way.

Slowly, Ginny collected her things and muttered something about "the pitch for practice" and walked dazedly out of the Great Hall. I smiled after her and I heard an unhappy 'tut' come from Ron's direction. I looked at him and tried to give him my best scowl

"What is it Hermione?" he asked, turning his head to look at me, a sour expression on his face.

"Stop it." I said cryptically.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You *know* what I'm talking about. You leave Ginny and Harry to make their own decisions."

"Mistakes." he corrected.

"Ron! What makes you so sure that it would be a mistake?"

"It's my best mate and my *little* sister!" he exclaimed, throwing his spoon down on the table. I felt bad for him.

"Ron, I wish she still was just your little sister, Ginny. Sweet and innocent. And I also wish that Harry was still twelve and didn't think anything of sweet, innocent, baby-sister Ginny. I wish that were true because it would be easier for you. But she's not a baby anymore and he isn't twelve." I spoke softly to him and put my hand on his shoulder. At this he looked over at me, he looked defeated and confused. I wanted to comfort him, "I know that you are pulled two completely different directions on this one. You vowed to yourself when Ginny was a baby to protect her, because she was the *baby* and she needed you. And, you would...die for Harry. You love them both and you don't want to see them hurt each other. I understand to some extent, I really do. But you have to trust Harry. And Ron, you have to let her go. Just take a good look at her." I said, digging in my bag and pulling out my little change purse in which I kept a picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I taken a short while before we started the school year. Ron took the picture in his hand reluctantly looked at it.

Ginny was radiant in it. The sunlight was glinting off of her hair and her eyes sparkled in that mischievous Weasley way. A little smile crossed Ron's lips.

"You know, when Bill went off to Egypt, he told me to take care of her. He told me to watch out because there would be chaps who tried to date her, and kiss her, and he told me it was my responsibility to do his job for him while he was in Egypt. Then, when it happened with that Michael bloke and then with Dean, I went mad. I even stopped talking to Dean for awhile. But that was easy. Harry is a totally different story. I want to see him happy because he hasn't had a lot of happiness."

"Ginny makes him happy Ron. And who is the most gentle, caring, protective person you know?"

"You." he said and looked up at me, searching my eyes for a reaction. My heart nearly stopped.

"Well...that really wasn't what I was getting at, but..." I stuttered.

"I know what you mean about Harry," Ron said, "he would protect Ginny just like a brother and maybe he could be good for her as...something more."

My mind was still reeling from his compliment, but I pressed on, "You're right you know."

He smiled sadly at me, "Still, it would be nice to have little Ginny back for a bit. A Ginny who still kind of needs me."

"You know, Ginny will always need you. And so will...other people." I looked at him, willing him to understand the meaning behind that statement. *I need you Ron.* I thought to myself.

"Thanks Hermione. I...feel a little better I guess. Come one bookworm," he said gathering his things as our plates disappeared, "don't you have some studying to do?"

I feigned hurt, "Is that all you think of me? That I'm all study and no fun? I see how it is Ronald Weasley!" I huffed and stood up, trying to look defiant, my nose in the air.

"No, no, no. I don't think that," he stood up and grinned lopsidedly, my pulse quickened, "I think your *mostly* study and *little* fun. There's a big difference."

I rolled my eyes and heaved my bulging ruck sack over my shoulder, "You are completely insufferable and childish. Not to mention overly-confident. Now, if you will excuse me, there is some fun to be had and it is the weekend so I intend to have it." I tried to hide a smile as I brushed past him. He was right, I would normally have gone back to Gryffindor tower to study, but I was going to prove to him that I could have just as much fun as he could. I was feeling compulsive.

"You know, it's a damn shame that this side of you doesn't come out to play...more often."he said, catching up to me and falling into stride beside me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Language, Ron."

  
  


Well, that's it for now. Just a bit of fluff at the end. I Like to leave you with something somewhat satisfying.

Okay, do you remember last chapter? We had a little lesson on reviewing. If you would kindly repeat that process at this time, your cooperation would be appreciated. Thank you and keep your hands and arms inside the car at all times. 

  
  


REVIEW! 


	8. The Promise

A/N: Okay, sorry this took me so long to get together. I had a bit of trouble writing it and I still think it has some weak spots. I didn't fully explain everything, but not to worry, all will be good and wonderful. It should only be a few more chapters and then the action and adventure will start up. I PROMISE! *grins* Anyway, ENJOY!

  
  


Dedicated to my very best friends because reminiscing is what we do best.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

  
  


~Ron~

  
  


"This is a bit drastic Hermione." I whispered as she shook Harry out of an unrestful sleep.

"I *told* you I would have some fun, but I needed time to think of something. And since I don't have fun too often according to SOME people," she gave me a withering look as Harry began to stir, "I thought I'd better make this one good. So, we are going to sneak down to the kitchen and snag ourselves a midnight snack. And it will be something very tasty and *very* bad for us. How does that sound?" she looked mischievous and proud. Just the way I liked her.

"We are going to sneak down?" I asked, trying to flirt with her just a bit. It was late and I was in a good mood. So sue me.

"Yes, sneak." she said, standing up straight and stepping closer to me as Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses.

"And we will be retrieving food?" I folded my arms and leaned in so that we were an intimate distance apart.

"We will be." she said, crossing her arms in a return gesture. My heart beat a little faster, realizing that she was flirting back.

"Just because we can?" I grinned.

"Just. Because." her mouth played with each word and I couldn't tear my eyes from her face.

"And then maybe we can send Harry to bed and stay up for a little while...like we did the other night?" I asked, in a much quieter, less abrasive tone. There was a note of yearning in my voice. 

She smirked, an expression that was reserved solely for these moments between us, "I think something like that could probably be arranged." 

"You know, as much as I like to wake up to this verbal sparring," our heads whipped around and Harry was wide awake and stretching. "I can't avoid the need to ask, WHAT THE BLOODY *HELL* ARE YOU DONG HERE!?"

Harry's harsh whisper resonated through both of our heads, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up beside us.

"We have come here with a proposition. What say, we hop under the invisibility cloak and sneak down to the kitchen for a midnight snack?" she smiled and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Is the HEAD GIRL asking me to partake in blatant rule breaking? Just for fun?" Harry asked her, feigning astonishment.

She shook her head up and down, Harry smiled, and a silent agreement was made.

"Yes! I'll get the cloak." I said, tip-toeing to the end of Harry's bed, I started rummaging around in his trunk for the invisibility cloak.

"So, how are we all going to get under that thing? You know, we aren't twelve anymore." Harry said.

"Well, we are going to get under it as best as we can and if we get can't avoid getting caught, I'm going to jump out of the cloak and pretend that 'the head girl' just caught you two sneaking down to the library to return a VERY overdue book, which you have forgotten in your haste. It's the perfect plan. The only person who we can NOT let catch us, is Snape. I can't get us out of that even if I tried. Now...what are you two grinning at?" she caught our amused snickers.

"It's just..." my grin widened as I tried to explain, "...you can't even break the rules without a well-thought-out schedule."

She put her hands on her hips and gave me her most withering look. *Ohh man, I can see the storm clouds in her eyes.*

I tried in vain to dig my way out of trouble, "I didn't mean that as a bad thing. It's just...kind of..." I stuttered and searched for an explanation.

"I think he's trying to say that he thinks it's cute. I know I'm quite partial to your organized ways. It makes things interesting."Harry clapped me on the shoulder, "Isn't that right mate?"

I nodded sheepishly and blushed. I would probably have used a stronger word than just *cute*, but I still wasn't quite ready to touch that yet, "Yeah, things wouldn't be the same without you, you know."

I smiled and I could feel the heat crawling up my face. She smiled back, bashfully and gave me that *look*.

"Come on you two great saps. We need to get good and tired so we can all have a brilliant, lazy weekend." Harry took the cloak from me and we all tried to quietly get under it. First, we tried standing straight up and as close as possible, Harry and I in front and behind Hermione, but my legs stuck out. Then we tried stooping down, but that made it impossible to move. Finally, lying in a heap of silent giggles, we tried one last attempt. On hands and knees, side by side with the cloak draped over us. This worked all the way down the boy's staircase and into the middle of the common room floor before we were all laughing so hard we couldn't move any further without a limb popping out or one of us poking another. Finally we abandoned the idea and collapsed, lying face up on the floor, next to each other.

"You know, I have some chocolate frogs in my trunk from the train ride." Harry said.

"And I have a few boxes of Bertie Bot's beans in my trunk. A Birthday gift." I said, crossing my arms and sighing.

"And my mum sent me some muggle sweets last week." she said, and tossed me a secret smile, for I was nudging her playfully.

There was a baited silence, "Meet you two by the fire in five minutes, then?" Harry asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah." we agreed together and without any time to think about it, we were all heading toward our respective stashes of sweets. Walking back down the steps with Harry, I saw that Hermione had beaten us back to the fire. 

In the dark of the boy's dormitory, I hadn't really looked at her closely. But in the firelight, she...glowed. Her hair was massive and her face was pleasant.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Harry asked, breaking into my thoughts. I realized I'd stopped on one of the steps in a daze.

"Oh, yeah I guess," I tried to brush it off, but Harry knew me too well.

"You know Ron, she's not that same obsessive little girl anymore. She's grown up and she's waiting, patiently, I might add, for some poor, confused bloke to make his first move." Harry smirked.

I was blushing, "You are quite the subtle one Harry Potter."

"Well, somebody has to say something. You two have been dancing around this for years."

"How do you suggest, I go about this, Dr. Love?" I asked sarcastically.

"You've invited her to Christmas at the Burrow correct?" Harry asked, pushing me down the staircase.

"Yes, and she said she would."

"Well, Christmas can be a very happy, *cozy* time of year...if you get my drift."Harry said.

I smiled at him, "You know you could be right. Now all I need is the courage."

"Gryffindor, mate, Gryffindor." Harry said and went quickly down the stairs, me in toe.

"What took you two so long?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining, surrounded by her mother's homemade confections.

"Well, we don't catagorize our trunks like you do." I said, sitting on one side of her as Harry settled on the other.

She sighed, "Will you two *ever* stop teasing me?" she asked, looking at us.

"Do you really want us to?" Harry asked. She gave a far-away smile.

"No, I guess not." she said, "You know I hated you both so much in first year. You were so mean."

"We were pretty thick back then. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too. I was the worst one." I said, flushing.

"You know all of that bossiness...it was really just a front. I just wanted to...be someone's friend. More to the point, I wanted to be a friend to the two of you." she looked down and became very interested in the pattern on the rug.

"You did?" I asked. In my life, the only person who had ever *really* wanted to be my friend, just for the sake of it...was Harry. Or so I thought.

"You didn't have to do all that Hermione." Harry said, furrowing his brow.

"Well, I know that now. But back then I was pretty thick too." she smiled, "Do you two remember the first time we used the invisibility cloak?"

Harry and I looked at each other and snickered. An identical memory flashing in our minds.

"And that silly dragon of Hagrid's?" Harry smiled.

"Oh yes! He has provided quite the wide range of adventure for us hasn't he? With all of his creatures!" Hermione giggled. A deep, rich sound that I was very fond of.

"Yeah, then of course there's Fang. What a watchdog he is! He couldn't combat a fly even if he wanted to!" I shook my head.

We all continued to laugh about old times until we were nearly incapacitated.

"...and I thought I would *die* when I climbed onto that invisible thestrel!" Hermione was slapping her knee and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I know!" I agreed, gasping for breath, "I could feel the hair whipping me in the face, but I couldn't *see* the thing!"

We laughed over that for what seemed like ages until the humor simmered to a mirthful silence.

"We've had some great adventures, haven't we?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We sure have." Harry said. We looked around at each other smiling.

"What say we make a little pact?" Hermione asked, that mischievous look in her eye.

"I'm for it if Ron is." Harry said.

"What kind of pact?" I asked.

She put her hand out and said, "A pact which states that, every few years, no matter if we live across oceans from each other or next door, we have to have some adventure. Something spur of the moment and unplanned, as much as disarray grieves me. " we snickered at that, "To keep going out into the world and experiencing it, until we're too old to go on anymore."

I stuck my hand out to cover hers, "A pact." I said.

Harry put his hand on top of the stack and nodded, "A pact."

"To adventures, past, present, and far into the future." she whispered, turning her hand over and closing her long, elegant fingers around our palms.

A silence prevailed. But it was a silence full of promise. In that pact we did more than vow to partake in a few adventures. We vowed, never to forget each other, *never* to forget all of the amazing things that we'd done together. But most importantly, we'd made a silent agreement, to survive through whatever waited for us in the future. We'd promised to protect each other above all, even to the point of death. If only we'd known how important that promise was and how soon we would be tested.

  
  


*****

The rest of the weekend was spent recovering from that night in the common room, and-mostly on Hermione's part-doing any last-minute weekend cramming before exams which started on Thursday of the week to come. My mind --and eyes-- often wandered over to Hermione, her face and body contorted into her 'studying' furrow. It was a very attractive little pose. Oh, who was I kidding? I thought everything she did was attractive. 

The little time I spent *not* thinking about Hermione, was spent anticipating our next transference lesson. I had a very important question to ask before I could possibly dream of trying the spell, especially with Hermione.

Monday was a tiring day to get through. Enchantments was our last class of the day. When Potions was dismissed I rushed to the Enchantments classroom with Harry and Hermione in toe.

The other Gryffindor's filed in at their leisure and I had to suppress the need to hurry each student to their seats.

"Is everyone ready to begin today's lesson?" Professor Giddeon asked. A few hands were raised and some questions were asked. Finally Giddeon called on me, seeing that I was nearly bursting at my seams.

"Professor...I don't quite know if this is going to make sense but, I remember that you asked Lavender and Parvati if they were friends and when they said yes, you said that their friendship was the reason that the spell worked so well..." I stuttered, searching for a way to continue.

"Yes, go on." Professor Giddeon prompted me.

"Well, I was just wondering...why?" the class looked at her expectantly.

Giddeon was smiling at me strangely, "You know, it's funny that you ask that Ron. In all my years of teaching I've been asked that question nearly every year. And every year it has been a female student that has asked it. Every year, except four times." 

"Well, that's just a coincidence of course." I said, flustered.

" If it is a coincidence, then it is a very strange coincidence indeed. For you see, the only four boys that have asked that question were Bill, Charlie, George, and you." she let the names hang in the air. The students who recognized the significance of that group of names began talking animatedly to the ones who seemed confused.

"You mean..." 

"Yes, your brothers."

"What does that mean Professor?" I asked, willing her not embarrass me.

"Well, I don't know for sure. You see, I asked Lavender and Parvati about their friendship because of the nature of the spell. Does anyone know why the giver becomes unconscious when their magic leaves them?" 

Everyone looked straight back at our table, where Hermione, as always, had her hand in the air.

"Why don't you just go ahead Hermione." Professor Giddeon smiled knowingly at her.

"Well, I looked up transference not too long ago and the reason that someone loses consciousness is because their soul leaves their body and is given to the receiver. It went on to say that the soul is like a book of information about you. Everything thought, and feeling, and trait which someone possesses is linked directly to the soul." I looked over at Hermione, proud of her never-ending knowledge.

"Correct Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor! Hermione is quite right. You see, your soul and your magic are so tightly entwined, that you cannot give one without the other. People who share an emotional bond, such as friendship, family, or even true romantic love will always have a more successful transference than two strangers would. Understand?" I nodded.

"Well, if there are no more questions, I say we let another group have a go at it." at this, the class erupted into conversation as the desks were pushed aside and partners found each other.

"Quiet Gryffindors. Would you and your partners like to demonstrate for us today Mr. Weasley?" Professor Giddeon smiled at me. I had the sinking feeling, but I looked over at Harry and Hermione. They nodded.

"Sure Professor." I said and we stepped out into the middle of the room.

"Now, Ron, if you would give and Hermione, you receive. Harry, for now, come around and catch Ron if he falls. Just remember, open your mind Ron. Let go of everything. Just focus on Hermione." 

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Memories flooded into my mind. A bossy little girl morphed slowly into a young woman. In my mind, she got older, little by little. Soon her ridged posture relaxed and her crossed arms dropped to her sides. Her furrow slowly turned into a smile and her eyes took on that, fire-light glow that I'd become so fond of. In my mind she turned around and grinned at me, showing her now-perfect teeth and I saw blue light radiate from behind her, growing stronger until it exploded. At that very moment I felt as if all the warmth and color was seeping out of me. I opened my eyes and my wand hand was glowing a blinding, glorious blue. Suddenly and without warning, the light shot out of my wand and it headed straight for Hermione. My eyes connected with hers and suddenly, I felt the last of the warmth leave me and my whole world went black. 

  
  


Okay, another cliff-hanger, but we already know what happens. I just needed to end it there because we need to change points of view. I'm going right NOW to do just that. Now, please, if you have any pity for me and my little story......REVIEW! I'm begging you! (Do you really want to see me grovel?) 


	9. Homeward Bound

A/N: For those of you that have waited patiently for this chapter, sorry it took so long. I just started school again and it being Senior year and all, I'm a bit more busy than I was when I wrote the last eight chapters. This particular chapter was a challenge for me because of lots of things. I was fighting Americanisms, writer's block, and bad, cliched writing. So, without further ado, I present chapter nine.

  
  


P.S. (A little further ado, I would like to know if juice boxes exist over in England, cause they're in here and I was unsure about it. THNAKS!)

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9

  
  


~Hermione~

  
  
  
  


I saw Ron's body slacken and Harry lowered him to the ground. But before I had time to think about it, I felt this amazing warmth ripple through me. I felt an overwhelming sense of strength and most importantly, a pumping, coursing sense of raw...power. All these pictures began to flash through my mind. Pictures of myself that ran through all of my years at Hogwarts. I saw one in particular that made my head spin. I was sitting in the fire light and I was smiling up at myself. There were several gasps in the room and I heard someone tell me to do a spell. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to do something I'd been yearning to try since I'd read about it. I slowly put my wand back into my robe and concentrated all of my energy on my outstretched hand. 

I began to chant...

  
  


*Fire and flesh are one in the same...I call on the power to tame the flame*

  
  


As I chanted, there was a collective crescendo from the class. A tiny ball of white flame began to grow in my hand. It got to be a little more than a few inches tall and my arm began to shake, so I carefully closed my hand to extinguish it. The power was starting to tire me out and my eyes were drooping. I turned to Ron and tried to will his magic back to him, but nothing happened. I was trembling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Giddeon standing there, a look of awe concealed in an unsure smile, "Go over to him. Touch him and his magic will be restored."

I took a few weary steps over to Ron and slowly knelt on the ground next to him. Harry propped him up and I reached out to put my arms around him. At the moment we touched I felt the excess power drain out of me and pulsate back into him. Suddenly, everything stopped and a split second later, Ron took a deep, gasping breath and opened his eyes wide. I pulled back from him and swayed sitting firmly on the ground and catching my breath.

Professor Giddeon came over to us and knelt down, "Mr. Weasley, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some air." he rubbed a calloused hand over his freckled face.

"Well, you can get it on your way to the hospital wing. Both of you need to go and be checked over. I've never seen that spell done on such a level by any other students in all my years here at Hogwarts. Miss Granger was able to do an elemental spell that was three or four years beyond her natural ability. Go to the hospital wing at once and let Madame Pomfrey take a good look at that hand."

The only movement I could bring myself to make was a faint nod. I felt Ron help me to my feet and drag me wearily through the door out into the hall. We walked along in silence for what seemed like ages, up and down the sneaky staircases on the familiar trek to the hospital wing. Finally I broke the silence.

"Ron, I have a question and I'm not sure how to ask it." I said, trying to walk totally on my own, but finding it difficult.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"When I had your magic...I saw some pictures of myself...in my mind. Do you know where they came from?" I tried to sound casual, but failed.

He looked up at me uncertainly and let the silence stretch. I stopped on the step and turned to him.

"Did they come from you Ron?" I asked. Hoping against silly hope that my suspicions were true.

"I think they did Hermione." he said, scratching his neck and looking slightly pink.

"Why did I see pictures of myself Ron?" I asked, stepping a bit closer to him. The steady rise and fall of our chests heightening the tension.

"Because I was focusing on you. I have all these stored memories of you. At different times and places. I have this habit of committing stunning pictures to memory." his face burned crimson and I fought a smile, while inside my stomach was dancing.

"Really? I whispered, my face coming close to his and our noses barely touching.

"Really." he said, and he started to close the gap between his mouth and mine when I heard a door slam down the corridor and we sprang apart just in time to see Professor McGonagall march around the corner. When she caught sight of us she pursed her lips and sternly crossed her arms.

"Miss Granger, what are you and Mr. Weasley doing in the corridor during class?" her expression was cold, but her voice was filled with benefit-of-the-doubt.

*Nothing now* I wanted to say, but my instincts kicked in and I calmly explained, "We're going to the hospital wing. Professor Giddeon's orders." 

"Very well then. Off you go." she clicked her heals and swept past us, heading in the opposite direction. 

Ron looked at me and I wanted nothing more than to go back to what it seemed we were about to do, but after Professor McGonagall's interruption the moment was gone and together, Ron and I walked silently to the hospital wing, determined not to touch.

  
  


*****

  
  


~Ron~

  
  


Two more transference lessons, a dozen exams and one frantic hour of organizing (mostly by Hermione) later, Harry, Hermione, and I were packed, ready, and waiting for the Hogwarts Express to carry the three of us back to the Burrow for a Weasley family Christmas. An event that promised to be, at the very least, an interesting experience for all. Maggie was overjoyed at the idea of meeting my family. She bombarded me with useless questions, but I humored her.

"Ron, am I going to sleep in your windowsill?" 

"If you want to."

"Is Harry going to sleep in your room?"

"Yes, he will."

"Is Hermione going to sleep in your room?" 

I turned crimson as Harry poked me and smirked, "No, Hermione is sharing a room with Ginny."

"Why can't she sleep in your room? Don't you want her to?" 

Upon hearing the last question, I tensed, Harry hid a snicker, and Hermione tried to look as though she wasn't interested in my answer.

"Uuuh...well Maggie, you see...Hermione...um.." I felt like my collar was getting tighter, "It...it would be...fun, if she could stay with me...and Harry of course, but she's a girl and..."

I was running out of excuses, so I just decided to go with the truth.

"..my mum would go mad if I even suggested it." 

Maggie seemed to be digesting the information, "But, why?" 

Harry couldn't even hold it in this time, he lost control of himself and cackled with unmitigated glee.

"Maggie," Hermione said, stepping next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I had to take a deep breath to keep from trembling, "you see, even though Ron and Harry would be perfect gentlemen if I roomed with them, Ron's parents think that it's better if I stay with another girl instead of the boys." 

"Oh, okay." Maggie said, sighing and falling back into the hood of my jumper.

Hermione let out a stifled laugh and turned her face away from mine.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

She looked at me and I saw tears of mirth gathering in her eyes and her mouth was pinched together humourously. Suddenly she couldn't help it anymore and her husky laugh rang out sending shivers through me, "Oh Ron! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!"

Harry was doubled over and his shoulders were shaking. I, on the other hand, didn't really find the humor in my embarrassment, "Is this how it is going to be all holiday long?"

Hermione looked at me and quickly began to sober, "I'm sorry Ron, that was very insensitive. It's just that you...you looked so stuck." 

She covered her mouth and snorted once more before she put on a serious expression and tried to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry." she nodded, "really."

"I forgive you." I said smiling, "really." 

"Git." she punched my arm.

"Bookworm." I dodged another smack.

"Train's arrived you two." Harry said, stooping to collect his trunk. The Hogwarts express was one of the most beautiful sights that I'd ever seen. Not only was it a stunning crimson color and not only did it shine and reflect almost as clearly as a mirror, but it was also my ride back home to my own bed and my mum's cooking. I was going to enjoy this holiday if it killed me. If only I had known how close that was to the truth.

"This compartment is just fine." Hermione was saying as she opened the door to an empty compartment and swept inside to claim it for the four of us.

"Don't you have Head Girl duties now?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione stood up and straightened her badge, "Yes, I will be back shortly, " and with that she glided out of the compartment.

"You know, there are times when I think that she practices that "head girl" walk of hers." Harry said, settling down next to Ginny. I snickered.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me." 

"Ron?"

"Yes Maggie?" I asked, as she fluttered out of my hood and down to sit next to me, mimicking my position.

"I'm a girl, why can I sleep in your room and Hermione can't?"

"Not again, " I muttered under my breath, "Okay, let me try to put this is terms that you will understand. It's okay for Harry to sleep in my room because he is a boy. It would be okay for Ginny to sleep in my room because she's my sister."

"Oh! Is Ginny sleeping in your room with us?!" she clapped her tiny hands together.

"No, Maggie, just let me explain. You are a girl, but you aren't human, so it's okay for you to sleep on my windowsill. But, it is NOT okay for Hermione to sleep in my room with Harry and I because she is a human girl and not my sister or Harry's sister. My parents would never allow her to sleep in my room. Do you understand?" Maggie considered this while rolling onto her belly and then propping her hands under her chin.

"So, best friends who are boys, and sisters, and little Maggies can sleep in your room, but pretty girl best friends can't?" she asked, making a funny face.

"Yes, exactly." I said nodding.

"I still don't really understand, but I don't care anymore. I'm thirsty Ron, can you get me something to drink?" she asked, rolling onto her back and folding her arms under her knees so that she was curled up in a little ball. The damned thing had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Yeah, I'll go find the snack cart. Anyone else want anything?" I asked standing up and heading for the hallway.

"I'll have a pumpkin juice box please." Ginny said.

"Nothing for me thanks." Harry said, leaning over Ginny's shoulder to read the most current nonsense article in Witch Weekly.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said and then stepped out into the hall to find the lady with the snack cart.

I searched through a few of the hallways until I finally found her, wheeling that cart in the third-to-last car. I paid her for two pumpkin juice boxes and began to head back to our car when I heard some commotion coming from one of the compartments. I pushed my ear up against the door and listened.

"-you get away from me." I heard a girl's voice say, though it was so muffled it was unrecognizable.

"Come on, you know you want me." the other voice was cold, and deep.

"I would never want you in a million years you Slytherin scum." said the first voice, sounding frustrated and a little scared. It was a voice that sounded very familiar.

"You say that, but I know, deep down, you want a little piece of the glory that goes with the name Malfoy." the other voice growled. Malfoy, he was harassing some innocent girl.

"You touch me and I'll do more than report you Draco." the girl's voice trembled. It was so faint, yet so familiar.

"I'd like to see you try, Mudblood." 

Hermione. 

All at once an intense rage filled my body as I thrust the door open and made my presence known. What I saw made me want to retch. Hermione was backed up against one wall barely able to keep herself upright with out falling into one of the seats, and Draco had his chest pressed against hers and her had was threatening to grab her hip. I darted over to them and before I knew what was happening, I had pushed Draco to the other side of the compartment and was looming over him with anger pouring out of my very skin.

I spoke in a dangerously low voice, "If you ever look in her direction again, I'll bruise you. If you speak to her, I'll break you. And if you ever, EVER touch her again, I'll kill you. That's a promise Malfoy. No magic, no tricks, just my bare hands. Understand?" 

His eyes flashed and an impossible grin stretched across his face, "Fine, take your little Mudblood slut and go, you pauper."

His insults went straight to my hand and faster than a blink of an eye, it was around his throat and his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Ron, stop. He's not worth it." Hermione's voice was the only sound I heard, but it was enough. I withdrew my hand, picked up the two juice boxes from the floor where they had fallen, and pushed Hermione out into the corridor, snapping the door shut behind me without another look back. There was silence between Hermione and I as we made our way back to our compartment. We arrived there quickly and just as I was about to open the door, Hermione stopped my hand.

"Ron..." she looked torn, "thank you, for defending me. He would have done something awful to me if you hadn't been there."

We both knew what that awful thing was, "Are you okay? He didn't actually do anything did he?"

"No, he just touched my arm and my face. I can still feel it. I feel dirty." she rubbed at her face as if willing it to go away. I reached out with my free hand and touched her face. My hand ran down to her arm and over her hand. Somehow, I hoped that my hand might erase all the damage that his had done. She closed her eyes as I ran my palm back up her arm and to her cheek, my index finger, just brushing her earlobe. She opened her eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you." she frowned a bit and then reached up to kiss my cheek in a chaste, friendly manner that nearly set me on fire.

"Any time." I muttered to myself as she turned around and entered the compartment.

WEEEELL! There it is! Now please, if you have any pity for this lonely writer and her story then please for the love of all that's holy.....REVIEW!!! 


	10. Cocoa at Midnight

A/N: For some reason chapter nine went up, but never published to the "Romance" section where anyone could read it. I hope that doesn't happen when I post this one. So, if you have been following this story (I have 30 reviews! I love you all!) Then here is two chapters for you! Lucky you. Anyhow, this is a transitional chapter that was a devil to write, but I had to get them to the burrow, so here is the awkward chapter that gets them there. I don't know why, but this chapter seems shorter than all the others. Maybe it is, maybe it's not, I don't know. Anyway, I left you with major fluff in the end to tide you over until the next chapter is posted. Read. Enjoy. REVIEW!  
  
  
  


Chapter 10  
  


~Hermione~  
  


"Hello!" Arthur Weasley, as jovial and shining as ever, waved to us from across the platform.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Harry, as we approached.

"Hi Harry, how was the train ride?" he grinned, his cheeks bulging.

Ginny dropped her trunk heavily next to Harry's, "Lovely as always. Hi Dad." 

"Hello Ginny dear," he replied, as she hugged him gently and patted his balding head.

"Hi Mr. Weasley. How are you?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I'm very well, as always," he chuckled slightly, "My, you have grown into a very beautiful young lady."

I blushed, "You are too kind Mr. Weasley."

"Hitting on pretty teenage girls now dad? Mum will not be happy." Ron's voice dripped amusement as he shook his father's hand and was pulled into a sloppy, fatherly hug.

"No, I am not lad. But speaking of your mother, she has been chomping at the bit to have you all home, so let's not keep her waiting any longer, shall we?"   
  


*****  
  


An hour later we pulled up to the only other place in the world besides Hogwarts where I felt completely safe. With it's sagging roof, weeping willows, and the creak on the very first porch step, the Burrow filled me with a strange sense of rightness that couldn't be entirely explained.

With my trunk in hand, I walked toward the front door. A swift breeze blew, sweeping my hair back and I closed my eyes breathing in the basil-scented air. The wind chime jingled.

*creak*

I was home.

The front door burst open and out flew Mrs. Weasley. With a flourish she quickly hugged all of us, asking about our trip and telling us what a wonderful time we were going to have. I heaved my trunk through the door and over to one of the well-worn couches. A dish was washing in the sink, napkins were folding and stacking themselves, and the clock's images of Ginny and Ron (among others) hung underneath "home". I smiled at that. I needed to get myself one of those someday. I heard clinking of bottles in the kitchen. Someone else was home for Christmas.

Walking around the corner I saw a scrawny bum sticking out of the refrigerator. It was one of the twins rummaging for food. This, was going to be a VERY interesting holiday. With everything that has happened between Ron and I since term started I can imagine that it will only be a matter of time before the twins notice the tension and then we'll never hear the end of it. 

"You need to get a fridge of your own." I said chuckling and crossing my arms in front of me.

All at once he tried to spin around, and stand, causing him to bump his head, stumble back and drop a jar of strawberry jam, which crashed to the floor and ended up in pieces.

For a moment there was a silence punctuated by the crash, "You know, you used to be a nice girl."

It was George and he smiled.

"I am still a nice girl, you and Fred have just rubbed off on me a bit." I walked over to the mess and clicked my tongue.

"Better take care of this." he waved his wand and the mess was gone, "So, here for Christmas, or is this just a detour?"

George had always been my favorite twin. Where Fred was the louder, more troublesome brother, George was normally more subdued, and he was the more logical of the two. Fred would get an idea for a great joke, George would be able to think upon it and make it happen. They were a brilliant team, but I personally had always preferred George for he was less apt to tease than Fred was. 

"No, I am here for the holiday. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are just behind me but, last I saw your mum had them in a death grip."

George grinned at that, "She's a very emotional woman these days."

"I think she misses you all now that you and Fred have moved out and Ron's almost done with Hogwarts." my breath caught a little in my throat as I realized what that meant. It was Ron's last year at Hogwarts...it was MY last year at Hogwarts.

"A little scary isn't it? Your last year at Hogwarts. I can't believe that Ron is almost eighteen." George gave an uncharacteristic sigh and then shrugged, his face lighting up again jokingly, "It's good to have you all back for the holidays."

"Yeah, it's good to be...home." I smiled.

He started past me to greet his siblings, "By the way...Ron was right, the past year has been VERY good to you."

I smiled, George had always been my favorite twin.  
  


*****  
  


That night after everyone was greeted, fed, and sent happily up to bed. I lay awake unable to even pretend to sleep. 

*Ron was right...the past year has been VERY good to you.*

George's words kept echoing in my head. What did that mean? Was it just a comment, thrown into a letter as an innocent observation? Did it mean something more? Hadn't I made the same observation about him to Ginny a hundred different times? What if she was just as free with that information to Ron as George had been with me. No, Ginny would never do that. 

I was so confused and giddy that sleep was obsolete. I waited until I knew Ginny was completely asleep and I crept down to the boy's door and turned the knob carefully to peek inside. I crouched down and squinted to the other side of the room where Ron was lying, face up on his bed...awake.

I took the opportunity to stare. He had his arms folded behind his head and he was gazing out the closed window. Moonlight poured in over his face, highlighting his features. His covers were pulled down to his waist and he apparently slept shirtless. Merlin he was adorable. I felt exposed out in the hall, so I quietly snuck in and over to him, noting that I was indeed safe, for I could here Harry's soft snoring from across the room.

Ron didn't notice my presence until I tapped his shoulder from my position on the floor, crouched next to his bed. 

"Ron." I whispered. He looked a bit startled as his head snapped toward me. His face erupted into a gorgeous smile and he propped himself up on his elbow so he was facing me.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake Harry. His amusement was evident.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't really know why I'm here, but I was going to ask if you wanted to go downstairs and talk for while." I scooted a little closer and I could smell his shampoo.

He leaned in and grinned wider, "Like last time?"

I smiled, "Yeah, like last time."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and he grabbed my hand, "Come on."

"Ron!" he swiftly pulled me to my feet, the muscles in his arm flexing. That no shirt thing was trouble. I giggled.

"Sssh." he turned around and put his finger up to my lips and a warm feeling dropped to the bottom of my stomach. There was a tense moment when no sound except deep breathing was between us.

He jerked his head toward the door and we crept out into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen table. I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and propped my head up on my folded hands, while Ron went to the cupboard and got out two cups and a teapot.

"Cocoa?" he asked.

"Why yes, bartender, I would love some." I watched as he heated some milk on the stove and sifted two tablespoons of powdered cocoa into the cups and poured the warm milk over it.

"Here," he said, handing me my cup and sitting down opposite me to nurse his own mug.

"Where did you learn to make cocoa? Did your mum teach you?" 

"No, Charlie did. We used to stay up late on Saturdays when mum and dad went out dancing. I liked those nights when Charlie was living at home and he would stay here to watch Ginny and me."

"Your mum and dad used to go out dancing?" I smiled.

"Yeah, they were quite the wild pair when we were little. They laughed, and danced, and DRANK like nobody else." he shook his head as if to say "those crazy kids." 

"No." I said, scandalized.

"Oh yeah. Think about it Hermione, they have SEVEN kids. They were WILD and from what Bill and Charlie say, they were simply mad in love with each other. They have calmed down considerably, but sometimes, when mum has a little too much egg nog, watch out, they practically race each other to the bedroom." we laughed and then quieted, realizing that we were talking about his parent's love life.

"You know, when I was little I always wanted to watch those Saturday night romance movies. The women were always so beautiful and the men were hansom in an almost godly way. I used to think I wanted that kind of romance, were everything is picture perfect. But, I think that's overrated. Having problems is what makes or breaks married couples, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. My parents have had their share of troubles. More than their share if you ask me." I saw the look in Ron's eyes and knew that he still hated being poor. He hid it very well now, but it still bothered him.

"You know, my parents got married when they were eighteen. They were going to medical school, living together, and poor as paupers." I smiled, thinking of my parents as a young couple, in love and tooth-obsessed.

"Yeah?" he perked a bit. 

"Yeah. Well, my mother's parents were against them getting married, but they did anyway and they moved into these awful student couple flats that were on the school grounds. So, they moved in and found out that their water was...less than drinkable, and so they went to my mum's father and ask him to help, but he wouldn't."

"So, what did they do?" Ron asked, leaning in, interested in the story.

"They had a huge row with my grandparents and they didn't speak for a whole month. Well, during that time, my parents worked in all their spare time to decorate the flat and fix the water. Eventually they fixed it and finished the flat, but it was the water that my dad was the most proud of. So, he filled a glass and they drove over to my mum's parent's house and burst in on them eating dinner." I was talking fast, trying to get to the climax of the story.

Ron's eyes were big around, "With a glass of water?"

"Yes, with a glass of water. And my dad set the glass down in front of my grandfather and said "look, we did this by ourselves. Without your help." And then, my grandfather stood up, took the glass, and drank the whole thing. After he was finished he turned, smiled at my father, and hugged him."

Ron smiled and pushed his mug aside, cocoa forgotten, "So that was it? All was forgiven over a glass of water?"

I laughed at Ron's blessed simplicity for at times it has saved me, "No, silly. Don't you see? My mum and dad were a TEAM. That glass of water was a symbol of their ability to make their marriage work, no matter what obstacles awaited them and it showed my grandfather that my dad could take my mum. I want that. Someone who will take care of me for always." My voice trailed off. I had wadded into dangerously personal waters and now I couldn't go back.

He got a faraway look in his eyes and then he grinned, "You know, I don't think anyone could ever get to know you and NOT want to take care of you. You are just that kind of person."

I trembled at his words, "What does that mean?"

He shrugged, "It's just that...you always try to make sure everyone is doing well. Asking if we're getting enough sleep, if I'm getting enough to eat, and "Honestly Ron, if you'd only do your homework!" I gave him a warning look while trying to suppress a smile.

"I didn't mean that to be bad. It's just, you try to take care of all of us and you forget to take care of yourself. You make us want to do it for you. People can't help but want to take care of you because you can't help taking care of them."

My eyes became a bit watery and I reached across the table to take his hand. He looked tentative at first, but then he entwined his fingers with mine, "Does that go for you too?" I whispered.

His ears turned read and he tightened his large hand around my smaller one, "Yeah, it goes for me, double."

I smirked and looked down at the table. It was a long while before either of us said anything, finally I broke the silence, "Ron."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Hermione."

"I don't want to look like I got no sleep tomorrow, so would you walk me up to my room?"

"Yeah, come on." 

I followed Ron up the stairs, past his door and up to Ginny's room. When we got to the door, I turned around, and looked up at Ron. He was standing so close. I reached up with my free hand and touched his cheek.

"Thank you, for staying up with me. I like talking to you without anyone else around. You're different when you're just with me. You listen, and I like that." I turned his head and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. 

He stood up straight and smiled at me. 

"Goodnight and dream well." he said, giving my hand one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go and turning to walk back down the stairs smiling all the way to his room.

I tried to sneak back into bed, but my cover was blown.

"You really should be more quiet if you are going to sneak downstairs with Ron." Ginny's smug voice startled me and I spun around. She smiled.

"You scared the life out of me!" I said, beaming and settling back into the covers of my cot.

"So...details?" she prodded.

I paused for dramatic affect, and then smiled, "Tomorrow." 

  
  


And there it is. Now, I hate to grovel...but I will. So, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! REVIEW!!!!! (it motivates me *grin*) 


	11. Cookies

A/N: I really hope there are still a few of you out there who are awaiting the second part of this story. Chapter eleven marks the end of the exposition and the beginning of the supposed "action" that I've been promising you. I also promise that Maggie will be in the next chapter (I know some of you like her quite a bit.) So, without further ado or excuse, I present to you the next chapter of Come Together.

P.S. The end of this chapter is a product of the coming lack-of-fluff. Something to tide you over till the conflict is resolved. Enjoy! :)

  
  


Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned this in a while. Don't own, don't sue, I won't deserve it.

  
  


Chapter 11

  
  


~Ron~

  
  


The first thing I noticed the next morning, was how cold it was in my room. I had always been a hot natured person and therefore, I slept with no shirt on and always ended up kicking my covers off during the night. Normally my room was the hottest one in the whole house, but that morning it was simply freezing. I was reluctant to open my eyes because I was having a wonderful dream involving chess, chocolate frogs, and Hermione.

Hermione...

I pulled my cover up around me and thought back to the night before. I could still feel her lips on my cheek and I marveled at the way her hand fit so well into mine. I'd come a long way since that first night we'd stayed up together. I'd admitted lots of things to myself. Like the fact that I wanted to watch her do simple things more and more. Like the fact that she made me think...interesting thoughts about her and I. And the most frightening thought...that I was planning to tell her most of those things before Christmas holiday was over. It was scary that I'd let myself care so much for her but, it was even scarier that she could possibly feel the same for me. What would happen? Would we continue to be good friends too? Would we be deliriously happy? How would Harry take it? Could I hold her hand whenever I wanted? Would she let me kiss her in public sometimes? Could I really fall in LOVE with her? That was the only one of those questions that was even close to being answered...and I was overwhelmingly afraid of it. Had I let myself love her? So soon?

"You lazy wanker. I know you stayed up with Hermione last night, but it's almost noon and you've missed breakfast." Harry said. I opened my eyes to find that Harry was sitting in my window which was opened wide to the December cold. He looked over at me and smirked.

"I thought you were asleep." I said, sitting up and pulling the covers up to my chin.

"I'm a good actor. I couldn't believe she actually snuck in here last night to get you." Harry shook his head and grinned.

"I can't either. She nearly gave me heart attack. I was all drifted off into my own "Ron World" and then there she was...TAPPIN' me. But, I must say, it would have the best heart attack ever." I smiled.

"You are totally bonkers over her, aren't you?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

I screwed up my face and hesitated before I answered. Was I? Had I let myself go mad over some...female? No. I'd let myself go mad for Hermione...and THAT was a whole different animal.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Weird, isn't it?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

Harry looked at me in disbelief, "Are you kidding, mate?"

"No, it's weird." 

He snorted, "No, it's not. You two were practically made for each other."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief, "What gave you that idea?"

"Let's look at the evidence, shall we? First, there was Malfoy and the slugs, then there was the Yule-Ball-Brawl, and who can forget the 'good luck' peck in fifth year..."

"Okay, I get it, but..."I scratched my head, "were we REALLY that obvious?"

Harry took a deep breath, "PAINfully."

I laughed and apparently it was contagious because soon Harry was laughing too.

"You know what is so sad about this whole thing?" I asked.

"What?"

"Hermione and I aren't even together. We're still 'just friends'." I shook my head.

"You're kidding me! After last night you're not even together?"

"Well, that's complicated, we're not together but, we are NOT apart." I smirked.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really. But, I'd like to see what happens before I tell anybody and I don't want anything big to happen until we've figured out what's going on with those rocks and that bloody map." suddenly Harry looked tired at the change of subject. 

"Well, I was talking to Ginny about it yesterday after dinner and she wants to check it out, but I don't know. With everything that has happened I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Harry brought his knees up to his chest.

He was thinking about Sirius. He would never quite get over the fact that Sirius was gone. He could accept it, but he would NEVER get over it.

"Harry, we're behind you, whatever you decide. You are the fearless leader after all." I grinned at him and he threw a pillow at me.

"You should get out of bed and go downstairs, your mum thinks your sick." he said, standing up.

"My mum always thinks there's something wrong with me. Maybe she's right." I frowned. 

Harry laughed, "Just get dressed."

I stood up and waved him out of the room. After only a few minutes by myself my thoughts drifted back to Hermione. I was going to see her when I went downstairs...and I could suppress my smile.

  
  


*****

  
  


Later on that day Ginny came out back where Fred and I were degnoming for mum, "Ron?"

"Yeah Gin? What is it?" I stood up.

Ginny quickly walked over and started speaking in a hushed voice, "Harry wants to see us in your room."

"Is it about the map?" I whispered.

"I think so." she had a worried look on her face. I'd never seen Ginny look so serious about anything.

"Okay, give me a minute okay?" she shook her head and hurried back inside.

"Secrets, secrets little brother. What was that about?" Fred asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing Fred, she's just worried about Harry. You know how she can be." I shrugged and tried to look unassuming.

Fred has always been perceptive, damn him.

"No, this is something else. I know her too, and she wouldn't tell you about Harry if Hermione was anywhere near." he said, as though he was telling me about his morning meal.

"So, what is it then, Fred? If your smart enough to know it's something else then I guess you're smart enough to figure out what it is." 

My tone was dangerous. I don't know why I was so unnecessarily harsh with Fred. Maybe it was his constant medaling. Maybe I was just annoyed at him. Or maybe I just wanted him to stop trying to make everything happening to me a big joke. Nonetheless, Fred was not on my good side.

"Well, well, Ronnikins has a secret. Have it your way, the mystery is half the fun." he smirked at me and I wanted to knock that smug expression off his face.

But instead, I spun around and headed toward the burrow with little more than, "Sod off, Fred," left in my wake.

I ran up the stairs and entered the bathroom, quickly stripping, and scrubbing the sweat off of myself. I dressed again and hurried into my room where Ginny, Hermione, and Harry sat speaking softly and waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down on my bed and leaning up against my headboard.

There seemed to be a baited silence as they looked at each other. Then, without a word, Harry reached out to the table between his cot and my bed, grabbed a the pillow that was lying on top of it, and pulled it away. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

The map lay on the table, crisp and clean, looking as if it had just been made. On top of the map, all the stone pieces...and they were glowing green. 

"What's going on here?" I repeated, sticking a hand in my pocket.

"Well, I was getting something out of my trunk this morning and these things were all lit up." Harry shook his head sadly.

"Harry tried to find you, but found me instead. So, I came up here and looked everything over and that's when I noticed how the map had repaired itself.." Hermione crossed her arms.

"And that's when I walked in," Ginny straightened, "They told me what was going on and so I went up and got the map that Percy sent to me and compared it to this. Ron, it's exactly the same. It updated itself."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at up at them.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Harry.

He shrugged and took his glasses off to clean them.

"I think we should go down there and do a little exploring."

We all turned a looked at Ginny.

"What? How else are we going to find out what's down there?" she crossed her arms and tutted.

"I think Ginny's right. We can't do anything else." He scratched his head, "I can't believe this is happening again."

Ginny reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and took a deep a breath.

I looked at Hermione and frowned questioningly. She smiled slightly and shook her head up and down.

"Together?' I mouthed. Hermione's smiled turned into a grin and she shook her head harder. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

My sister and Harry, how....weird.

"When?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at me and then turned to Hermione, "Tomorrow evening."

  
  


*****

  
  


That night after mum and dad had gone up to bed and the twins had left to go out, the four of us were left alone, down in front of the over-decorated Christmas tree. We sat in relative silence, Harry and Ginny on the couch, trying to look inconspicuous while they held hands and Hermione lay in front of the fire with a book in front of her, but I could tell she wasn't reading. I sat in the arm chair near her and watched her stare out the window. I wished I could get up the nerve to slide up next to her on my stomach and ask her what she was thinking. I wished I could hold her hand. I wished I wasn't such a coward.

But instead I decided sneaking some cookies was a lot safer. 

"Anybody want some of my mum's cookies?" I asked, standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Hermione said, jumping up and following me to the kitchen. Okay, maybe cookies weren't so safe after all.

We entered the kitchen and I went for the cookies while she rummaged through the refrigerator for the pumpkin juice. I turned to the table and set the cookies down.

"Ron?" Well, good bye Ron Weasley, sanity was nice while it lasted, but this woman is bound and determined to send you off the deep end.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound casual, but I have a feeling it was a failed effort.

She came over to my side of the table and set the glasses down, "I'm confused, and I'm scared."

"About tomorrow?" 

"Yes, but not just about tomorrow." she turned toward me.

"Then what about?" I asked, my heart pounding against my ribs, "What's wrong Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "There's something I want to say, but I don't want to say it now. I don't want to say it before tomorrow night because saying it will only make tomorrow harder. I keep remembering back to the letter. 'The final quest' it said. That seems like so long ago. I've been wanting to say this...thing, ever since then. But I'm not going to say it, not tonight, not until this thing, whatever it is, is over and done with. Do you understand?" she put her head in her hands and rubbed her face, groaning.

"I think I might." I said.

She looked up at me and took a step closer, "But, I'll never forgive myself if I don't DO the thing I've been wanting to do. After everything we've been through for Harry and Hogwarts, I will not go on this so-called final quest without it."

I was breathing heavily and I think I started to get light headed.

"We might die and I will NOT die without knowing what it feels like..." she reached her hand up and grasped my neck. She raised herself to my level and her nose touched mine, tentatively she let her lips brush mine. Suddenly the world around me became amplified. All at once I was acutely aware of every place where we were touching, her hand on my neck, her breasts pressed softly against my chest, her knee grazed my leg, and her foot sat right up against my toes. She let her hand travel up into my hair as a few timid pecks turned into a steady kiss. She took my arm and moved it around her waist until it rested on her soft hip. At first, the kiss was sweet and full and so very Hermione, but then I felt the heat and suppressed passion come slowly from the bottom of my stomach up into my chest. She parted her mouth to grant me entry and as I slowly let my tongue play with hers, she let out a little gasp. I put my other arm around her waist and pulled her to me. The desperation of the coming quest and all of the pent-up tension between us was pouring out. It seemed to fill the windows and seep under the doors out into the night where it could dissipate. Right then, there was nothing in the world except Hermione, and the way it felt to put my arms around her and the pure adrenaline that was coursing through every part of my body as she kissed me, and kissed me.....and kissed me. This was happening, and it was real, and it was right, and it made me feel wicked. Electricity seemed to pulsate through us. I can't remember a time when I felt more important than in that moment, in my mother's kitchen, kissing Hermione. She whispered my name. Slowly, we broke away and just stood, holding onto each other for what didn't seem like long enough.

"Hermione, I-" she put her finger up to my mouth and quieted me.

"Don't. Not until after everything is over. Not a word. I just want to be here, with you, right now, not talking about anything."

She looked up at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her face in my chest and I tightened my arms around her. I closed my eyes. In that moment I realized just how scared she was. The girl who wasn't afraid of anything was frightened out of her wits. And that in itself was enough to leave me truly terrified. 


	12. DoubleU

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter. I'm also very sorry that it's so short, but this particular section is becoming increasingly hard to write, so just bare with me and I hope you enjoy it.

  
  


Chapter 12

  
  


~Hermione~

  
  


My mother once told me, always be prepared. She was one of those mothers who's voice was permanently chattering away in the back of her child's head. In times of need, distress, or insufferable terror, my mother's words had always been there. So, I awoke promptly the next morning and packed a bag. I made sure to include all the necessities: Snacks, water, bandages, a shrunken change of clothes for each of us, and three essential volumes.

  
  


"Beginner's Medical Incantations" by: Florence Cureall

"101 Spells Needed For Survival" by: Eugene Buzzbee

"Something Out of Nothing: Conjuring for the Novice" by: Greta Sordein

  
  


Once those were shrunken and packed, I double checked everything, re-packed it and snapped my rucksack shut. I sat down next to it and closed my eyes. I'd been avoiding thoughts of Ron all morning. I was wagging an inner battle with my body and I was losing rapidly. Every thing he said, all that he did, even the looks he gave were more than enough to make me tingle all over. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to the previous night in Molly Weasley's kitchen...holy mother of Merlin, I'd never felt anything like that before. He was so taken aback when I'd first kissed him, but then...oh then it had been like we'd been frequenting that act for years. His arms went around me and his body pressed against me in all the best places. He brought about sensations that I'd never admitted I could feel before. But all that had to wait. The thought nearly killed me, but it had to wait. 

I survived the day by going through the motions of everyday life at the Burrow. An owl from Charlie at breakfast, that stuffed sensation after lunch, and Molly's legendary afternoon snacks. The boys went out in the early evening to fly a bit. I took the opportunity to grab Ginny and hustle her upstairs for a private chat.

I pushed her through the door and shut it behind me, "What's this all about?"

"I have a little confession to make." I said, sitting down next to her on her bed.

She got that familiar twinkle of mischief in her eyes, "About Ron?"

"You are impossible, yes about Ron, "I paused and then took the plunge, "I kissed him."

Ginny squealed, "You did!?"

"I did." she smiled, but didn't reply.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you afraid?" I asked her.

"Very much."

"Do you think it's......" 

"Voldemort? Yes, I do." she said it so easily I nearly choked on my tongue. 

It was a fear of mine that wasn't fully realized, but it was there, and it was strong. Who else? Was there anyone else on earth that could possibly be responsible for this note and these strange pieces? No one.

"You seem so sure." I said.

"I am. I...." she looked like she wanted to elaborate, but she chose not to, " I just am."

"When did Harry say he wanted to go?" I asked.

"At eleven. My parents go to bed at ten like clock work and no one else will be home."

Another silence.

"How can the boys be so calm? Out there, playing around, I just don't understand it." I crossed my arms.

"What is the one thing that they both love to do more than just about anything?" Ginny turned to me and touched my arm.

"They love to fly around and play quidditch." I answered.

"What have you been doing all day long?" 

I looked at her, defeated by her logic for the first time in my life.

"Reading and watching them fly with you." 

"Maybe they aren't as calm as they seem. Maybe...I don't know. Come on, lets go back outside and watch, "she got up and gave a dry smile, "Who knows when we will get the next opportunity."

I shook my head, unsmiling, and followed her out the door.

  
  
  
  


~Ron~

  
  


At 10:00 my parents went up to bed, mum stopping to give each of us a little goodnight hug. At 10:10 Fred and George gave a little wave as they swaggered out the door on a destination to enjoy London and it's nightlife. At 10:30 Harry whispered something to Ginny and then announced that we should all meet in the kitchen at 10:50, then they went upstairs. After a brief conversation with Hermione where we carefully avoided anything remotely romantic, I headed to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny sat waiting, each with their cloaks on. Moments later, with a giant rucksack on her back, Hermione joined us with Maggie hovering not far behind.

"Why did you get Maggie?" I asked.

"You can't be too far away from her, remember?" Hermione said.

"Ron, what are we doing?" Maggie asked hovering over to me and landing in my outstretched hand.

"We've got to go on a little trip Maggie, and you have to go along, okay?" 

"Oookay..." she said and quickly fell onto her side, drifting back to sleep.

I chuckled and tucked her into my robes, "Are we ready?"

Harry nodded and that was it. We wrapped our robes around us, pulled our mittens on tight and walked out into the December night.

  
  


*****

  
  


Almost an hour later, with Hermione navigating, we walked into a clearing and stopped to rest.

"Are we almost to the opening?" Ginny asked, leaning against a tree.

"We are, it should only be about ten minutes away." I walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to carry that sack for awhile?" 

"No Ron, I'm not helpless you know." she huffed.

"I never said you were, I was just offering..."

"Well, I don't NEED HELP. You can just stop treating me as if I can't take care of myself." she struggled to her feet.

"Look Hermione, I never said that you couldn't take care of yourself, but is it so wrong that sometimes *I* want to take care of you!?"

"I WANT you to take care of me, but right now I'm scared and I need to do this on my own or I won't make it THROUGH THIS!!!" 

Her voice hung in the air as we stood there and stared at each other. Finally she spun around and started to march off down the hill.

"This way!" she called and a very timid looking Harry and Ginny followed me down behind her.

None of us dared to try and talk to her during the next five or ten minutes and then she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, as we rushed up to her.

"I found it!!" she yelled and pointed toward a stone wall a little ways in front of us.

It was large and arched, almost cut into the hillside. It was almost new looking had it not been for a few big divots which were obviously the holes where our stray pieces of stone fit. 

"It's a double-U." Ginny said, sounding confused.

"What?" Harry whispered.

My eyes widened, "A double-U." 

There, on the wall, was the biggest double-U I'd ever seen in my entire life. It was glaring out at us so ominously that I almost felt silly not to have noticed it right away.

"I guess this is it," Harry said, handing us the pieces, "Here goes."

We each held two pieces. We all stepped up to the wall and reached out to put our stones in their places. As soon as my pieces touched the wall I saw my hands melt into it as if we were becoming one and all of a sudden, I couldn't see a thing and all I could hear was my screams mingled with those of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. 

  
  


A/N: Now is when I really need reviews to keep me going! So GO!


	13. The Two Tunnels

A/N: I got several reviews that just say WRITE, WRITE, WRITE. So, I did. And here are the fruits of my labor. I hope you enjoy, there is a bit of Maggie action at the very end, so enjoy that. Love you guys! I'll be toiling away on the next chapter so never fear. 

  
  


P.S. I PROMISE this is not a cliffie.

  
  


Chapter 13

  
  


As soon as it had begun, it ended. It was as if a hand reached out, pulled me through the now jelly-like wall, and set me down on the other side with a great suction noise. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione soon followed. 

"Woah." Ginny said, pulling her hand through her hair.

"Oh no, we can't get back through." Hermione said, patting the wall.

I took a quick look around surveying our surroundings. It started in this little narrow room and tunneled down two different ways. The "walls" were comprised of a dirty brown stone and ever-burning sconces lit the pathways. There were years of cobwebs compounded in the ceiling corners. We all took a look down one tunnel and then down the other.

"Which one do we take?" I asked.

"Why don't we split up? Two of us will go in one and two of us will go in the other. We'll walk fifty paces and then turn back, meet up again, and exchange what we've learned about each tunnel." Hermione was furiously explaining the plan.

"That sounds good, one of us blokes with one of you girls. Ginny?" Harry motioned to the left-most opening and he and Ginny disappeared down it, counting quietly each step they took.

I looked over at Hermione. She was standing there, trying desperately not to look at me. It would have been humourous in any other place, at any other time, but right now I was grumpy and irritated at her obstinance.

"Are we just going to stand here and ignore each other or are we going to walk?" I asked, taking no care to mince words.

She uncrossed her arms, huffed, and marched off down our corridor counting paces under her breath.

I hastily started to follow her, "So now we're going to walk AND ignore each other? Good plan. Peachy bloody keen." 

Hermione made a dangerous sound in the back of her throat and I decided that I'd said enough. We walked in silence for what seemed like a long time. I took the opportunity of her silence to study her. She was so maddening and yet, I couldn't help but be a bit turned on by her temper. She would narrow those pretty chocolate eyes of hers and her smooth cheeks would flood with color. Her lips would purse together jolting my stomach in a pleasant way and she always had this habit of thrusting her round, feminine chest out and placing her hands on her full, curved hips. Her tantrums nearly sent me over the edge. But now, as a silent polar opposite to that "battle mode" her face was nearly relaxed and somewhat peaceful. She walked with purpose and her whole body moved with a grace and beauty that amazed me. The best part about Hermione was that she was completely unaware of herself. She didn't know that she turned heads, that other men admired her from across a crowded room. She was oblivious to her attractive features and she had NO clue how she affected me. 

Okay, after the incident in the kitchen, she might've had some idea. 

She was muttering the numbers under he breath and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked sharply.

"Oh so NOW we're speaking to each other?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets and continuing to walk.

"Keep teasing like that and we won't be talking for very long." she said muttering '35' under her breath.

"Damn-it Hermione! I just don't know how to win with you! I don't even understand why we're bickering right now." 

"First of all, don't swear," she gave me a withering look and went on, "second of all, I don't really know why we're fighting either. But I do know that I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, finding my OWN WAY, and I WILL BE IN CONTROL OF THIS SITUATION IF IT KILLS ME!!" we had stopped walking and she had gone into "battle stance", my heart sped up. 

Then, it dawned on me, "That's how you stay calm," I almost whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked annoyed.

"If you can take control of a situation, it can't surprise you. That's how you keep yourself from freaking out when any other person would have gone over the deep end." I felt as if all the mysteries of the universe had been told to me.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips prettily, "That, is NOT true."

I smiled, "Yes it is."

"So WHAT!? What if it IS!?," she started to tear up, but did a very good job of keeping herself under control, "Is it so bad?"

I stepped toward her and put my hand on her arm, leaning my head over to look her in the face, "No, it's not bad. But Hermione, why can't you let someone even TRY to help you?" 

"Because I NEED to do it!"

"But you don't HAVE to do it ALONE!!" I was very close to frustrated screaming. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After opening my eyes, I let my hands slip down her arm and grasp her hand, "I WANT to help you. I NEED to help you, for MY sanity. Can you understand that?"

She gave me one of those unmistakable 'deeper meaning' stares, "But why me?"

With three words she had changed the meaning of our conversation completely. It was like someone had flicked a switch and the atmosphere transformed. We were suddenly talking about something much bigger than her obsessive need to be in control.

"Because...in some ways, I have love for you. I don't really know how, or in what way yet, but I feel this overwhelming need to protect you sometimes. I know that drives you mad, but I can't help it. It would kill me if something happened to you because you refused my help. Please, please Hermione..." I stepped closer to her and felt that familiar heat rise up in my chest caused by our close proximity, "let me help you."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Slowly she took her bag off of her back and handed it to me. I took it and the sheer weight of it nearly took out my back.

"Merlin! What did you put in this thing, stones?"

She grinned, "You know, for someone who wants so desperately to help me you sure are quick to complain."

I hefted it onto my back, "Very funny."

At that moment, Maggie stuck her groggy head out the front of my robe and yawned, "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing Maggie, just go back to sleep for a little while till we figure out where we are." I patted her head as she proceeded to wither back into my inside pocket, completely asleep. Hermione laughed.

"Come on, we have fifteen steps to go and we can turn around and go back."

  
  


*****

  
  


We walked for another ten minutes and found nothing in front of us, so we turned around and trudged back. Soon the tunnel opened back up and there we found Harry and Ginny, sitting cross-legged and pouring over the map.

"We didn't find a thing except more tunnel that goes on forever." Hermione said, leaning against the wall.

"That's alright, because we DID find something." Ginny said.

Hermione and I went and leaned over her shoulder to look at the map. There was a new addition to the "entrance" section that was glowing yellow and it ended right at a section marked "falls."

"Where did THAT come from?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"It started fulling itself in as we were walking. We hit fifty paces at this big open space that had a slow water fall coming from nowhere, but I have a suspicion that there used to be a lot more water in there." Harry explained calmly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving, this is obviously the right path." Hermione motioned for us to follow her.

Ginny stood up and followed leaving Harry and I to catch up.

"She tends to charge ahead doesn't she?" Harry asked, ineffectively hiding a grin.

I elbowed him in the side, "That she does. Headstrong and maddening that one is."

"You got her to hand over the sack though, I see." Harry and I began to follow behind the girls.

"It's that old Weasley charm. I just wet over and slipped it right off of her, she never knew what hit her!" I smirked.

Harry stretched the pregnant silence.

"You had to beg didn't you?"

"Yea, mate, I did."

"I thought so. It's okay, she has that effect on everyone." he patted my shoulder.

"I think she tries extra-specially hard with me though."

Harry laughed, "You're probably right."

More silence. I sighed.

"She's worth it though." I couldn't hide my small smile.

Harry raised his left eyebrow, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah mate, yeah, she is."

  
  


*****

  
  


After about an hour and a half of walking we had traveled through the "falls" room, through an area called "the narrows" which had walking space for only one person at a time, and we'd ended up in another "room" much like the one we'd started out in. It must have been at least one in the morning when we reached this little room and we were all so exhausted we looked like the walking dead.

"We should rest." Hermione said, stopping and sitting down. Ginny collapsed next to her.

"Maybe we could sleep for a few hours." Ginny murmured, laying her head on Hermione's knee.

"I don't think it would be wise to try and go on without a little sleep. Would you two mind taking your cloaks off so I can transfigure them into quilts?" Hermione asked.

We dutifully complied and soon we were trying to settle down on the pallet made from our transfigured cloaks. Hermione and Ginny lay to the middle of the blankets, Hermione rubbing Ginny's back in a motherly fashion, and Harry and I each took one side of the girls, he on Ginny's and I on Hermione's. 

During all this Maggie woke up and buzzed around for a few minutes and then came to land beside my head, "I have a question."

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Why is it okay for Hermione to sleep in the same room with you and Harry now when it wasn't okay before?"

Harry and Hermione groaned at the pixie.

"Maggie, do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Of course I do!" she said scandalized.

"Well then, right now, I say it's alright for Hermione to sleep hear with us. And it is so, just because I say it is, alright?" 

She looked wary for a moment, but then shrugged her shoulders and curled up to the back of my head mumbling an 'okay' at my scalp. I heard Harry chuckle.

As she was drifting off, Ginny, never one to mince words, muttered in her drowsy haze.

"Hermione, I'm....I'm scared. Are we going to...to...to make it alright, Hermione?" she whispered groggily.

"I'm sure we will be fine. Get some rest Gin, we need you to be fresh when we start again tomorrow." 

All the while she'd been reassuring Ginny, Hermione's hand had been seeking mine. When she found it, she grasped onto it as if it were a life line.

And I don't remember letting go of her hand all through the night. 

  
  
  
  


SEE! I told you it wasn't a cliffie (and I even managed some fluff). Hummm....what should my reward be? OH! I know! 

  
  


REVVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWEEE!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	14. Medieval Times

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that it took me this long to give you a puny little chapter like this, but I promise that I wrestled with this chapter until we were both beaten and bloody. I hope that this cliffie (yes cliffie!) will be good enough to tide you for the (hopefully) short gap between this chapter and the next. I was having plot troubles, but now I think I have the perfect idea to move this along! (I'm so excited!) PLEASE enjoy this, I really did agonize over it! Thanks! 

  
  


A/N2 This is re-post because I received a rather upsetting review this morning. It stated:

"Ok here is the thing. I'm pretty sure you're a girl so honey get your history right. If you knew anything at all about history(because i grant that you are a competant writer) which I very much doubt, you would find that the medieval times ended before even the 1600's began. So saying that it is 1832 and still medieval times is ignorant and stupid. Get your history together dear or when you talk people will think you are a fool. And I'm pretty sure you aren't that you just don't know anything about history at all it seems. So beside that god story. Enjoyable. bye" - Michelle

Well, first of all I call boys "honey" all the time. 

When referring to yourself, all letter i's are capitalized as in "I went to the store".

'Competent' is spelled c-o-m-p-e-t-e-n-t.

I am a good writer, but you are obviously not, because your sentence structure is REALLY weak.

Calling me ignorant and stupid is a VERY bad idea.

When I talk, people rarely think that I am a fool and I'm sorry if you've had that problem in the past.

Beyond any of the things I've mentioned above, I'd like to introduce you to the concept of a typo. Say it with me: TY-PO. I realize that someone such as yourself might not be familiar with this idea, but let me introduce you to it. People make stupid mistakes sometimes. I made a very careless mistake and I am very sorry for that, but YOU made a very stupid mistake too. Let me teach you proper reviewing etiquette. Let us try giving an example of a review I might have responded well to:

"Ok here is the thing. I found your story quite enjoyable except for one thing. The medieval times ended before the 1600's even began. In this story it states that the date is 1832, which is wrong. This mistake is very distracting to the chapter over-all. Besides that, good story. Bye!" 

I hope that this example helps you in your next reviewing adventure. I do appreciate that you complimented my story because I've been working very hard to keep it from becoming "your average ff.net love story." Oh, an by the way, 'honey', I started taking college history and English classes when I was a junior in high school, so accusing me of being a bad writer who knows nothing about history is a very bad assumption to make. 

Lastly, if you could just explain one thing I would be extremely grateful. What exactly is a 'god' story? 

P.S. Now that I have that out of the way I'd just like to say I LOVE YOU! To everyone who reviewed (even Michelle) because all of the reviews, complimentary and not, keep me writing. I promise to work on this blasted thing very soon and get back to all of you! Thanks! (Oh, and my error was corrected! :)

Chapter 14  
  


~Hermione~  
  


Hours later, we were jerked awake by two horrendous booms that rocked the caverns around us. I sat up, jerked awake by the resounding tremors. Maggie screamed and Ron sat up next to me, grabbing her from his neck and trying to calm her.

"What the HELL was that?!" Ginny yelled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, but I think we should start going again, something isn't right about all of this." Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

Another boom sounded through the caves.

"Something tells me we're walking into a big trap," Ron said, handing a blanket to me to transfigure it back into a cloak. 

We quickly reoriented ourselves and started to walk again, the big booms faded eventually as we descended deeper into the caves. After an extended silence we all relaxed into our pace.

"Did any of you ever think we would be here? I mean, when we started out. Did you ever see yourselves here, like this?" Ginny hugged herself as she asked the question quietly.

"No." Harry said.

"Never." Ron agreed.

I hesitated.

"Hermione?" Ginny poked my shoulder.

"I didn't see myself in this exact situation, no. But I always saw myself with all of you."

Silence followed this admission. 

"So did I," Ginny murmured.

"Me too." Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, I did too." Harry's face relaxed for a moment.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing ahead of us.

Our heads swung in the direction she was pointing to. About a hundred feet in front of us there was a strange...something...shimmering and quivering in our path.

"I don't know." Ron started to walk toward it.

"Ron, don't." I heard myself say.

He turned back a bit and smirked, "So what are we going to do, stand here and wait until it goes away?"

"Fine then, if you have to be smug about it." I huffed and crossed my arms. He began walking again and my heart sped up.

"Ron, don't do anything rash." 

He'd walked up to the shimmering wall and was trying to look through it, but was failing miserably. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't see through the damned thing. It looks like it's made of liquid steel." Ron reached toward. 

His fingers stretched toward the barrier and as the pad of his pointer made soft contact with the glistening wall everything seemed to move in slow motion. The barricade came to life and reached out, surrounding his hand and moving up his arm with the consistency of molasses. All at once, the sounds of the surrounding caverns were sucked away from our ears and a muted whooshing replaced it. As quick as a flash of lightening the personified wall encompassed Ron's entire body and had latched onto my hand, unwilling to let go. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out and soon, the metallic liquid was filling my mouth and all of my cavities, suffocating me in it's ascent. Before I could register that I was unable to breath, I felt a rush of cold wind slap my face and a barrage of unfamiliar sounds assailed my ears. 

"Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice reach out and test it's limits. I could hear the fear in his voice. I'd never heard Ron as scared as he was in that moment.

"I'm here Ron, right behind you." I willed my voice to stay steady and strong.

"What happened?" he was getting his bearings back.

"I haven't a clue."

I let go of Ron's shoulder and instinct told me to assess my surroundings. I looked to the right and saw a great expanse of land that stretched out to forever and met with the drearily clouded grey sky. The sight took my breath away with it's beauty and I gasped, clutching my chest. That's when I noticed the clothes.

I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. I was dressed from head to foot in garb dating back to the deepest of the Middle ages. My breasts were held at attention with a corset that say uncomfortably around my torso and tied at my navel. It was made of the heaviest wool cloth and dyed unevenly to a dark navy color that contrasted glaringly with the straps of my violet rucksack, still strapped heavily to my back. I touched the long dress and it felt so real. I got to the place where my wand pocket should have been and began to panic. 

There was no pocket.

I looked frantically around me on the ground and found nothing but a few stones and a toad that was sitting like a miniature statue. Just as I was about to alert Ron to my missing wand I took a step to one side and felt something poke my inner thigh. In a frenzy, I reached for my skirts and flung them up in a bunch above my knees and saw that there, strapped to my leg by a cloth and lace garter, was my wand.

"You know, if I wasn't so bloody terrified this would be a damned good fantasy." Ron's voice made my head snap up and look at the eyes that were regarding me in my medieval attire. I saw a mix of expressions there including want, desire, and curiosity, but mostly, fear. Pure and unadulterated terror. 

I shivered, but tried to look affronted by his admission.

"Watch your language," I said, grabbing my wand and letting my skirts fall back down.

"Is this really the time for discipline?" he asked, finding his wand and shoving it in his shirt. 

Off in the distance there was a small group of houses made of raw materials and surrounded by muddy roads and piles of hay. 

"Where are we Ron?" I asked.

"I haven't a bloody clue, but we'll never find out if we stand here all day." With that Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the hill. 

I stood for a moment watching him walk away and then realized that I would lose him if I didn't follow. I began to walk behind him and noticed that my feet felt strange nestled in shoes that were made of pure, worn leather and horse hair. My hair was tied back in some kind of plait and it hung loosely down my back. I quickened my pace and caught up to Ron just outside the gate of one of the little hovels.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to knock on the door and hope that the people who live there can tell us where we are." 

I smiled and looked at him, "When did you become the one with all the answers?"

He grinned uneasily and shrugged, "I guess it was when you started asking the questions."

Without another hesitation he walked up to the door and gave three quick raps on the crude wood. A moment of silence came from the other side of the door followed by the uproarious racket of two or three people moving about quickly in a confined space. After several minutes of these crashes, bumps, and whispered voices there was a muted hush and then a voice rang out on the other side of the door.

"Who goes there?" 

Ron looked at me, one eyebrow arched and then responded, "Just some travelers, sir! We've lost our way and we need some help to get back on our path."

"Beware weary traveler! We are armed with daggers and swords that are sharpened against any ally of Charmenmere. If you dare cross the threshold of noble wizards with the mark of Charmenmere then know that you have chosen your own fate." The voice was that of a man who was very afraid. 

"I know that name Ron. Charmenmere...I can't quite remember..." I wracked my brain, but the intensity of the situation was clouding my natural tendency to recall pure facts.

"Listen, I don't know who this Charmenmere is, but we need your help and you seem like the kind of people who might help a fellow wizard. We're not from this part of the country and we're terribly lost. Please, can you at least have a word with us?!" Ron was trying to be patient, but I could tell his kind demeanor was wearing thin.

There was some hushed whispering on the other side of the door, and after what seemed like ages of waiting, the it swung open into the little hut and we peered in. The place was a cozy home made for four people to live slightly cramped. There was a small hearth, two small cots, and one large hanging bed pushed up against one wall. A tiny pile of wood waited to be burned by the fireplace and little wooden tinker toys lay, freshly used on the small animal skin rug in front of it. A little table with four chairs was pushed up against the farthest wall and a four-drawer dresser stood next to it, a small collection of figurines adorned it. It was a home. It was smaller than the dorms at Hogwarts, but it was a home none-the-less. 

A man stood on the doorstop holding two sharp knives. A woman and a boy, no older than Ron, were standing at his back, shielding a small girl that was sitting under one of the cots clutching a little toy horse.

"Hello, I'm Ron." He stuck his hand out toward the man to shake.

The man looked at the hand wearily and nodded, "My name is John. Where do you come from?" 

"We've traveled from far away, a place you've probably never heard of before. We're lost and we've no idea where we are or even what year it is." I continued to stay quiet as I tried to remember where I'd heard of Charmenmere before.

"You seem harmless, but we will keep our weapons and our wands close by." John waved his son and wife back and they dropped their weapons, but held them as they began to relax and settle back into the kitchen chairs.

"Could you tell us what year it is, and where we are?" I asked as John ushered us in and bolted the door behind us.

He looked at us suspiciously and then conceded the information, "It's October 12th, 1532. You've stumbled upon the outskirts of London. As I said, I'm John and this is Mary, my wife, Caleb, my son, and Lucy, my daughter. And your name, Miss?" 

"I'm Hermione. It's very nice to meet you." I smiled weakly and nodded.

"You two look so young to be traveling alone," Mary said, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"We are a bit young, but we're trying to get home." I could tell Ron was trying to be as honest as he could to these people who obviously felt that they were risking their lives by trusting us.

The woman was statuesque with dark eyes like pools. Her children both had eyes to match. They all looked at us with guarded expressions, but the boy came over to me.

"There is a man who could help you," he looked into my face and his expression softened, "yes, he could help you, in fact, he might even know who you are."

I looked over at Ron and he shrugged.

"Who is he?" I asked.

The boy smile and I saw the twinkle of delight in his eye and instantly knew why his eyes had caught my attention. I recognized them.

"He's our uncle. He lives on the other side of the hill in the next small village."

"When we get there, who should we ask for?"

The boy chuckled as though something obvious had just come to his head, "Ask for a man named Albus."  
  
  
  


Now, if you can't figure out what's coming, I'm glad, but if you can, good for you! Here comes everyone's favorite part...REVIEWING! You know the drill.

I wrote a little poem about it, and here it is!  
  


Take some time and write to me

it won't take but a little while

even if it's just to say "you suck!"

It will no doubt make me smile!  
  


REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Beatrice

A/N: Funny story: My mom has this theory that Hermione and Ron HAVE to get together, as do Harry and Ginny because she thinks that, somehow, they will all have to be related by marriage to defeat Voldy. I cracked up. That's the kind of theory that would send H/Hers into a fit of protestation! (I've GOT to use it!) Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been dealing with lots of college stuff, and scholarship stuff. I got into my first choice, YAH! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small chapter (I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't want to keep it any longer.) Please review! You are all so wonderful and I hope you know how much you all inspire me! Thanks!

Chapter 15

~Ron~

"It couldn't be." Hermione was walking beside me toward the next town.

"It could be, but I don't think it is." I scratched my head and adjusted my jumper.

"Well, who else could it be? I *know* those eyes Ron, they practically scream his name." She threw her arms up in the air.

"I don't know who else it is, but do the math Hermione. Dumbledore is only about a hundred and fifty years old and we've...gone back, almost four hundred years. It doesn't make practical sense." I shoved my hands in my pockets and shook my head.

Hermione seemed almost surprised at my words, finally she crossed her arms in resignation and took a deep breath, "You're...right. I wasn't...thinking practically."

I stopped in the middle of the road and nearly had a cardiac arrest right there, "Wait, just stop walking, I want to savor this moment for just a little bit."

Hermione turned around and walked back to me with that I'm-on-the-edge-of-being-aggravated-at-you look on her pretty face, "You don't need to rub it in my face."

"But Hermione, not only were you acting impractically, but I was RIGHT, too!" I grabbed my forehead, just for effect and made a whimpering sound.

She straightened up and turned around, giving me a good view of her icy shoulder and she began to stalk off down the road. Great.

"Hermione, I was just joking, come on! I'm sorry." I ran up behind her and turned her to face me, grabbing her shoulders, "I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to fight with you, not here, not now. It's just, sometimes I get frustrated that I never get to be the one with the brilliant ideas. You're *always* the clever one, the innovative one. You have...amazing wit and I just couldn't let that opportunity pass by without some sort of recognition. It's not everyday that I am more *practical* than the 'Brilliant Hermione Granger', is it?"

Hermione looked up at me and assessed my apology, "Fine, but only because we need to get moving."

She turned to walk again and I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

We walked on down the road until we saw a grouping of houses, only a bit bigger than the last one, "Do you think that's it?"

Hermione evaluated the landscape and shrugged, "We'll never know until we knock on a door and ask."

I reached out and offered her my hand. She looked up at me and smiled, the uncertainty showed in her eyes, but she took my hand. I squeezed it.

"Ron, I-" she began, but I stopped her.

"Hermione, I promise that we will get out of here," I looked around and then back at her, "Wherever we are. And I also promise that we'll survive to see the outside of those blasted caves. AND...we WILL have a really, serious talk about...that night in the kitchen. But, you were right, we need to focus on this right now."

Hermione had a question written on her face, but chose give a silent nod in answer.

Hand in hand we strode toward the first house and knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice from inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not again."

"We're weary travelers sir, I assure you we aren't part of Charmenmere's ranks. We're just here to ask about a man named Albus," I rambled.

With only a moment of hesitation, the door cracked open and out popped a very large nose attached to a sliver of face that was squashed between the door and its frame.

"A man named Albus lives in this village, yes. He resides in the house next to a small fenced-in garden. He is a lonely man and I hope that your business with him is peaceful. Good day to you." The exposed bit of the man's face disappeared, followed by his expansive nose, and then the door shut with a resounding click.

I looked at Hermione and she shrugged, "At least he was informative, if not hospitable."

"Information was all we asked for, remember?"

She smiled, "You're right, let's go."

As we were walking through the little village I noticed that it was very alive. Every house had noise of activity emitting from within it's walls and crevices. Rodents and dogs chased each other around houses and into the surrounding plains. Small children played in a hay stack in between two houses as their teenaged caretakers, probably an older brother from one family and an older sister from the other, spoke with each other shyly. I let my eyes search the road ahead of me and suddenly I spotted a small house with low eaves and a tiny gate that led into a small, yet flourishing, fenced-in garden.

"I think that's it." I said, pointing toward the little cottage.

I trailed after Hermione up to the door where she knocked three times and waited. Ten minutes went by and we knocked again. After almost twenty minutes of standing at his door until we gave up.

"I guess he's not home," she said turning to go back down the road.

But, at that moment there was a large crash that came from around the back of the cottage. Hermione spun around and we looked at each other wide-eyed for a moment before taking off toward the sound. Around the house we went, Hermione right behind me, tripping over her long skirt. I burst through the gate and stopped short when I saw the source of the crash. It was a man, no more than thirty or thirty-five, sitting on his bum in the middle of his garden. There was a small broken cauldron lying in front of him, slime oozing out of the cracks, and the ground around it was scorched black, killing the surrounding plants and flowers. The man, a lanky, graying Englishman sat some feet away, black scorch marks covering his face and clothing.

"Well, that was a wash!" he yelled, getting up, brushing himself off and leaning over to pick up the broken pieces of his cauldron.

Hermione stepped in front of me and leaned over to see him, clearing her throat, "Sir, are you alright?"

He shook his head and began to ramble, "Yes, but this blasted potion failed. It SHOULD have worked this time, it's such a simple potion! Maybe the extra things that I put in the fertilizer mak-" He looked up surprised,"Who are you?" he asked.

Hermione took a step toward him and knelt to face him, "I'm Hermione and this," she pointed to me, "this is Ron. We were told that you could help us."

He looked us both over, "You're using your time unwisely. I could not help another living soul even if I tried."

He struggled to his feet and bent to pick up the broken pieces of his cauldron, shaking the wasted potion off of the fragments.

Hermione leaned over, a look of furrowed pity set on her face and began to help him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, a tone of complete surrender in his voice.

Hermione stood and put a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Because we believe that you can help us."

His eyes scraped over her face, trying to find sincerity there.

She smiled slightly and added, "And, maybe, we can help you."

A grin spread across my face at her words. Maybe she was right.

"Hear us out at least. We'll do anything you want us to if you'll just hear us out." I said.

He looked down at the broken pieces and sighed, "Well, if you'd only help me clean this catastrophe out of my garden...I'll listen to what you have to say."

* * *

  


An hour later we were sitting in Albus's home, my sleeves were rolled up, Albus was pouring some water from a pitcher, and Hermione was splayed out on a chair, fanning herself with part of her skirt.

"Well, what is it that you need MY help for?" Albus asked us, sitting down at the table and handing us glasses.

Hermione took a giant swig from her cup and then sat up, straightening herself. Then, she proceeded to tell him the whole story up until the point at which we arrived in his garden.

"My word. You two are from the future, you say?" he scratched his head as she nodded.

"What can I do? I must help you, but I've no idea how to go about it," he sighed, "I don't feel like I could help anyone," he looked over at Hermione and said, "I have a daughter. Her name is Beatrice and she is thirteen years old. Sarah, her mother, was...a wonderful woman. Sarah died four years ago, a casualty of the war with Charmenmere. I thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen to us...to me. But then, several days ago, I came in from the garden and was greeted by an empty house. Beatrice was gone. She'd been taken, RIGHT from our own home and I'd never heard a sound. I'm afraid she's gone for good. They've sent no word and they don't seem to be holding her for a ransom. I fear that I'll never see her safe again. She was all I had left of my wife." Albus rubbed a calloused hand over his face and sniffed. His eyes shone in the light of the afternoon.

Hermione reached over and slipped her hand into his larger one and said, "What can we do to help you?"

"You didn't come all the way here to help a lost old man."

"Actually we didn't MEAN to come here at all. But, now that we're here and we don't know how to go back...why not help you?" I said, shrugging.

Albus's face screwed into an odd smile and then he sighed.

"Well, if you feel the need to help, I don't see why I should refuse you."

"That's does it then," Hermione said, "And don't worry about us."

She looked at me and grinned, "Yeah, Hermione and I have been in more dangerous situations than this before."

"We should get some of the others from the village to help. A small group. People who really care about you and Beatrice," said Hermione.

"Well, we are, what you might call...loners. There's only one other family who might want to help."

"Who?" I asked.

He smiled a bit, "Daniel, Marian, and Isaac Dumbledore."

OKAY! Whew! (NOW I bet you are confused! Or, maybe not.)

Anyway, it's time for the inevitable. You must review. Yes, it is a duty and a right. I expect you to exercise that right! (Salute!)

REVIEW!!!!!


	16. An Old Soul

A/N: Go ahead, breath a sigh of relief. Chapter sixteen has finally arrived. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so very long. I had real life stuff and writers block among other problems. I hope you all like it. There's a little bit more Maggie in this chapter than there has been in the last couple and there's some good ol' fashion fluff stuck onto the end. This chapter is very necessary, though not very exciting really.

Also, just to catch you all up with what's going on:

Ron and Hermione are in the past, they're separated from Harry and Ginny and they think they've found the descendants of Dumbledore. Just skim over the last chapter again if you really don't remember what's going on. Happy reading!

Dedicated to every old soul I've ever met.

Chapter 16

Hermione

Isaac Dumbledore was a fourteen year old version of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with duller eyes and a shorter face. When I saw him for the first time, I thought I might possibly be imagining things. He spoke with that same slow drawl. He walked with that same grace and assuredness. It made me wonder if all Dumbledores were born with an old soul. I wouldn't doubt it.

Albus, Ron, and I had called on the Dumbledores in the late afternoon and were asked in by Marian. She was a stout woman with lots of attitude and a very short attention span.

She beared a striking resemblance to Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus, what is it?" she asked.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at her, "This is Hermione and this," he pointed to Ron, "is Ron. They want to help find Bea."

Isaac stirred and looked up at Albus, "Why?"

"Because we have no where else to go and..."Ron glanced at him and grinned, "this is kind of what we do."

"They speak strangely Albus. I know you. Why do you trust them?" Daniel asked.

The two men stared at each other, seeming to speak without words.

"I have no other hope Daniel. They _ARE_ different and that is why I trust them."

Isaac stood and crossed toward Ron. He looked to be about fourteen and he fell just short of Ron's nose. He regarded Ron closely and then his eyes softened, "She is my best friend. You know about that, do you not? I want her back. You understand what I mean."

I saw something change in Ron's eyes. Acceptance? No. Realization? Maybe. Understanding? Yes.

"Yeah, mate, I understand," Ron's hand came up and covered his heart, he smiled, "I know all about that."

Isaac turned to me and nodded, "Albus is right, I trust them too."

Marian huffed, "Let us be practical about this. She has been gone for days and no one has heard even a whisper of her whereabouts. Are we going to endanger our lives, give ourselves to Charmenmere, when we are not even know if she is still alive?"

Ron cleared his throat, "Um...I don't know how much it means to you all, but I've had to make this type of decision before and it was worth the effort. I hate spiders. When I was twelve, a close friend of mine was hurt and the only way I could help her was to go up against a giant acromantula. I didn't even know if it would work, but there was hope. I wanted her back so badly and she was so important to me, that there was no question in my mind about what I would do. All I had was hope, but that was enough for me. The idea that I would see her smile and hear her voice again...that was enough. Ask your son if that's enough."

As the words left his lips I felt a vice clamp around my heart and squeeze so hard that it hurt. A surge of...something flooded through me as I replayed his sentences back through my head. I had loved this man since...forever, and maybe it was possible that he loved me back for just as long. A wave of contentment washed over my entire body and warmed me from the tips of my fingers to my core.

Marian turned to Isaac and furrowed her brow.

He looked up, seemingly, straight through her eyes to see somewhere deeper inside her, "It's enough. I'm not even hoping for a smile, I'm just hoping for a breath, a sound...anything. If none of you wish to go, then I will go alone. You know I will. You know I've been planning it. You know it's true."

Marian looked stricken with realization. She reached out to Isaac and touched his face. She was looking for....truth. Isaac stood, stock-still, almost challenging her gaze.

She nodded, "Then we go."

Night fell and Ron had been very quiet since his speech earlier that day. He alternated between helping Albus and Daniel prepare for our rescue mission and sitting with me, going over the survival spell book I'd packed. When in doubt..study, that was my policy.

Daniel and Isaac each moved slowly, packing a muggle weapon in each of our ruck sacks. I found it odd that they used them, but decided not to ask too many questions. Marian packed dry foods and different healing potions into her sack and mine ("both, in case we're separated").

"How are you?" I asked Ron who was sitting to my right.

"I think I've been involved with one Dark Lord too many." he said.

"You and I both, Ron."

"I don't understand how we got here. I can't make sense of how we found the right person in a random village who lead us to the descendants of Dumbledore. Hell, I don't even know why we offered to help with this suicide mission. Hermione, what if we don't live through this? What if we've left Harry and Ginny to Voldemort?"

"Ron..." I couldn't think of a thing to say to him.

"What if....if this is where it ends?"

He bowed his head.

"My grandmother became very old before I could retain any memories of her younger self. She always told me to live as if I was at the very beginning of something brilliant. She reasoned that the beginning is the very best of everything. It's the place where anything is possible, yet something has started," he looked at me and an emotion tugged at the edge of his mouth, "does that help, at all?"

"You know , Hermione, I am constantly amazed by the sheer capacity of your memory." he let a slight grin grace his wide mouth.

"Oh, it's nothing I do on purpose." I said.

There was silence between us. Ron looked as if thoughts were running in circles behind his eyes. I wanted to know them...to see what he was thinking. He wanted to say something.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He looked down at his hands and spoke softly, "I'm more afraid now than I've ever been. Ever."

Not knowing what to do, I reached over and clasped his hand. He tightened his fingers around mine.

"Ron, Hermione, full darkness is only a few minutes away. We need to start moving before it's too late. We will not want to be caught in the bright morning light."

Six of us, packed the remaining supplies and headed off toward the edge of the town and into the dense forest as night fell over us and shrouded us. We traveled toward Beatrice and whoever was guarding her.

Ron

"We need to stop, the sun will be up soon and Charmenmere's ranks will be up full force during the day." Daniel said, as we walked toward the clearing.

"This place seems space enough for the night." Albus said, taking his sack off.

He took out a small bundle and set it on the ground. He stepped away, pointed his wand, and said, "_Finite Incantatum."_

The small clump grew larger and yielded a few long sticks, a few short sticks, and a large, tan blanket.

"_Totalus Assemble." _he whispered, and the pieces began to move and create a crude shelter.

"Amazing," Hermione said.

Albus bowed his head for a moment in appreciation, "Thank you."

Isaac stood to the side, staring at the small hut, a look of disbelief on his face.

"There is not enough room in that for all of us," he said.

Albus laughed, a full chuckled that soothed me into relaxation.

"Not without an engorgement charm, Isaac," he said, turning toward it and crawling in.

"Is he like this all the time?" I asked.

Daniel turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

"Brilliant," I said, shrugging.

Marian made a small noise.

"Always," she said.

A feeling of familiarity came to dwell within me then. That was so like Albus Dumbledore. He was amazing, he was mysterious, he was....brilliant in every sense of the word.

"You can all come inside, now," Albus said, his body still inside the small contraption.

Daniel cleared his throat, looking as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Are you positive, Albus?" Hermione asked him.

He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and said, "Yes, I assure you that everything is just fine."

"Alright then." I said, crouching down and crawling into the little shelter. When I got my body through the hole I looked around and gasped, standing up. Albus had done several charms to magically enlarge the small shelter. There was a little entry room, big enough for all of us to stand in. On either side there was a curtain drawn that showed two smaller rooms, both housed a small double bed and a cot. There were no windows in the whole establishment, and no entrances aside from the one behind us.

"This is masterful Albus, true brilliance, I commend you," Daniel said, nodding his head.

"It's just magical space and some transfiguration. Really, Daniel, it is nothing much," Albus said distractedly.

"How shall we split?" Marian asked, moving into the right-most room.

"You, Daniel, and I to one side, Isaac, Ron, and Hermione to the other," Albus said.

"No, Daniel and I are strong wand hands, we should be split up," Marian insisted.

Isaac shook his head, "This one," he pointed at Hermione, "she is the strongest wand handler among us and you are the other. You're women, your emotion rules your magic. It matters more to you whether you hit your mark. That makes you more accurate."

Marian looked taken aback by his observation. She looked almost angry or, maybe...she looked scared.

"He is correct, Marian,"Albus said, "Dawn light is breaking fast, get settled, it will be a very short day and we must move with the night. I will wake you at dusk. Sleep well."

With that, he followed Marian and Daniel into one room and shut the curtain. I looked at Hermione and she nodded, turning around and walking swiftly into the other room, followed closely by Isaac, leaving Maggie and I in the center room. Maggie had been very quiet throughout the entire journey, sleeping most of the night and waking only when we stopped for water. She had been awake for the last hour or so, but kept silent. Finally alone with me, she spoke.

"Ron," she whispered, "you need to sleep. I'll watch out for you."

I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Maggie, you don't have to watch out for me."

"Not just you. Hermin-ie too and that boy," she said, lifting off my shoulder and hovering before my face.

"Why Isaac, I mean, the boy?"

She scrunched her little nose up until it nearly disappeared into her face and she lifted her tiny hand to her chest.

"He hurts, in here," she said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he does. I'm tired Maggie."

"I know," she said, settling back on my shoulder as I swept the curtain beside and walked into the room.

Hermione was standing with her back to me, her dress folded neatly on her sack and she wore only the innermost gown that covered her arms to the wrists and fell to the floor around her. She reached behind her and untied the plait in her hair, shaking it out so it was full and unrestrained. Isaac had already laid down on the cot and was fading fast, Maggie hovering over him.

"You can have the bed," I said, taking one of the pillows off the bed and readying myself for a night on the floor.

I lay there for a moment until a shadow fell over my face and Hermione filled my vision, "You can have it too."

"What?" I asked.

She smiled, "the bed, silly, you can sleep there too, I don't mind."

"Are you joking? My mum would kill me if she knew. I think it's better with this arrangement," I nodded my head, reassuring myself more than I was her.

"What, are you going to try something? Huh, Weasley? Can't I trust you with my innocence?" she grinned teasingly.

I smiled, "that, is a loaded question and you know it."

She shrugged, "maybe, but I still want to know. I mean, I have to be sure. I'm not a scarlet woman after all."

"Yes," I said.

"Yes, I am? Well, maybe I revoke my invitation then," she said, beginning to stand up. I grabbed her arm.

"No, you aren't. I meant yes, you can trust me not to TRY anything," I said.

She leaned closer, almost touching my nose with hers as if studying my real intentions. Then she let this other emotion into her eyes...and it was intense.

"You are honorable. Pity," she whispered, quickly standing up and stepping over me to climb into the covers.

My eyebrows shot up and it only took me a few seconds to settle in beside her. We lay there, both facing the wall, for a few minutes until she spoke softly into the darkness.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"What...what if you were right?" she asked.

"About...?" I furrowed my brow.

"About this...being...the end. What if you were right?"

"Then this is the end, I suppose. But, we still have tomorrow at least," I reasoned.

"If this is it...are you...satisfied with it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Are you?"

She rolled over, facing me and furrowed her brow. Then, she lifted my arm and slid over closer to me, turning back to the wall and snuggling her back into my chest, pulling my arm around her and lacing her fingers through mine.

"Now I am," she said.

I couldn't believe that this wonderful girl wanted nothing more or less than to sleep, resting against me, holding my hand. That was my last real thought as exhaustion forced me into an easy sleep.

You know what to do! Review! Review! Reviewreviewreview!


End file.
